Don't bother
by Sailor angel7
Summary: Darien y Ami están juntos ahora. ¿Serán felices?¿Serena logrará sobreponerse a la traición?
1. Sospechas

Viernes, cine

Había algo extraño en su mirada. Ya no la miraba con amor, aunque tampoco la miraba con enojo. No podía decifrar que era exactamente, pero lo único que alcanzaba a distinguir era ¿Indiferencia? No era solo eso, había algo más, algo así como un secreto…

Bueno, eso no importaba ahora, tenía que divertirse, además, quizás solo estaba alucinando, Darien la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba a el, el jamás la dejaría, además está Rini, su futuro, ella sabía que quizás habría problemas entre ellos, pero al final viviría su sueño, ser la esposa de Darien y tener una hija con el.

-¿Serena?-dio Ami respirando agitadamente-Ya llegué

-Ami, que bueno que llegaste, es extraño que llegaras después que yo.-dijo Serena

Lo sé serena, lo que pasa es que me atrasé llamando por teléfono y se me fue el tiempo-dijo Ami apurada, faltándole el aire.Pero bueno, ya va a empezar la película, vamos

En medio de la película, a Serena se le ocurrió una pregunta, algo que se le ocurrió de repente…-Y dime Ami, con quien estabas hablando por teléfono, es que es muy extraño que hayas llegado tarde, a mi se me hace que andabas con un noviecillo y no nos has dicho, ¿ehhh?- dijo serena en un tono divertido. Ami se sonrojó en exceso -¿ Cómo crees Serena, si lo más importante para mi es la escuela de medicina, no ves que ya estamos empezando las prácticas, nos falta poco para terminar y necesitamos estudiar mucho, no hay tiempo para esas cosas.- dijo Ami enojada.

-bueno, perdóname, pero anda dime con quien estabas hablando- dijo Serena

-Pues con darien-dijo Ami tranquilamente, como si no tuviera nada de extraño.

Serena empezó a toser, casi se atraganta con las palomitas, se puso toda roja como tomate, hasta que se le pasó.

" de que tanto estaban hablando, ya van días que están juntos, que se ríen mucho, de hecho cuando estámos los tres soy como un fantasma, pues claro, yo no se nada de medicina, ni de instrumentos musicales, ni de nada…" pensaba Serena nerviosa…no se pudo concentrar en toda la película, solo pensaba de que estaban hablando, en lo que ha pasado en el último mes, en la mirada de Darien…Esa mirada, como le dolía esa mirada, como extrañaba esa mirada tierna, de amor que le tenía antes…antes de que entraran a la facultad.

Ya terminada la película, Serena no pudo resistir las ganas…

- ¿y de qué hablaron?-dijo Serena preocupada-

-Bueno, de lo mismo de siempre, de medicina, la verdad es que me sentí como tonta cuando hablaba con el, no sabía muchas cosas de las que hablamos, y lo peor es que se dio cuenta, me sentí avergonzada…y…bueno…también…nosotros… (con voz nerviosa)

Serena no dejaba de imaginarse cosas, mil ideas pasaban por su mente mientras Ami terminaba con su frase

- ¿qué Ami, que pasa?-dijo Serena tratando de tranquilizar a Ami, tenía que saberlo.

-Bueno, no se si decirte, es que te pones medio loca ultimamente, por cualquier tontería te alteras, no se que te pasa, creo que no confías en darien y…-dijo Ami temerosa

Ya Ami, dime que pasó, me vas a hacer pensar que no me lo quieres decir porque hicieron algo malo, anda-dijo Serena preocupada

-Bueno, pero prométeme que no te alterarás, es que es una tontería y ya te conozco y se que reaccionarás mal…-dijo Ami

Está bien, te lo prometo, pero anda dime ya-dijo Serena

-Bueno, es que el domingo hay una convención de los avances de la medicina, y pues vamos a ir juntos-dijo Ami tranquilamente

El mundo de Serena se venía abajo, que era lo que pasaba, ¿Ami saliendo con Darien?-Ami, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?-Dijo Serena mientras lagrimas caían por su rostro, no podía creerlo, se imaginaba a Ami y Darien en el evento, a Ami y Darien besándose…

- Ves Serena, ya sabía que esto pasaría, ya hemos tenido esta conversación, el y yo no somos nada, solo somos amigos, el solo me está ayudando con la escuela, no pasa nada extraño entre nosotros, Serena, date cuenta, estás alucinando-dijo Ami enojada

-Bueno, quizás ahora no esté pasando nada, pero pasará, cuando vayan a la convención después irán a comer, y después irán al cine y…-dijo Serena alterada

-Serena basta, yo soy tu amiga, nunca te haría eso, eres mi mejor amiga, nunca haría nada que te hiciera daño, yo sé del futuro, de Rini, por favor, ya pon los pies en la tierra, el no siente ni sentirá nada por mi. Iremos a la convención, veremos las conferencias y eso es todo, cada quien para su casa, te lo juro-dijo Ami enojada

Y así, estuvo Ami tratando de convencer a Serena de que no pasaba nada entre ellos, como muchas veces habían discutido.

-Está bien, te creo, quizás estoy exagerando, perdóname por desconfiar de ti Ami-dijo Serena mas tranquila

- Bueno Serena, ya es hora de irnos, pero ya cálmate, y no te pongas así, es más te prometo que te contaré todo lo que hagamos, o sea te voy a contar que no pasó nada…Bueno, nos vemos después cuidate-dijo Ami

Y así Serena y Ami se fueron por diferentes caminos. Ami estaba emocionada por la convención y Serena no dejaba de preocuparse, su imaginación no dejaba de volar por lo ocurrido.


	2. ¿Paranoica?

Universidad de Tokio, Facultad de artes visuales

-Y esas son las herramientas utilizadas en el diseño gráfico digital, Señorita Tsukino, nos podría decir, ¿Cuál es la más usada actualmente? ¿Señorita Tsukino? ¡Señorita Tsukino!-Gritó el profesor de la clase, pero Serena estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no lo escuchó…

"¿Acaso Darien se divierte más con ella que conmigo, claro que si, Serena tonta, tu no puedes hablar de nada con el, la verdad es que no tenemos nada en común, a Ami le gusta leer y a Darien también, en cambio a mi me gusta dibujar; a Darien le apasiona la medicina y a Ami también, en cambio a mi me da asco; a mi me encanta el diseño y a Ami y Darien les aburre…"Pensaba Serena cuando se dio cuenta que el profesor la miraba enojado, y todos sus compañeros se reían de ella.

Templo Hikawa, 4:30 pm

-Serena, ¿Por qué estás tan deprimida?- Dijo Lita preocupada, parecia que alguien se había muerto, Serena no reía como siempre, ni siquiera comía lo que ella había preparado, y eso que eran pasteles.

-Ami esta saliendo con Darien-dijo Serena con medio ida

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Dijeron todas las chicas al mismo tiempo, gritando mucho, claro, estaban todas menos Ami, que como siempre salía muy tarde de la facultad de medicina.

- Eso no puede ser, Serena, tiene que ser mentira-dijo Rei alarmada, era imposible que Ami hiciera algo así

-Es posible Rei, ayer fueron a una convención de medicina-Dijo Serena con tristeza

-Ahhhhhh-Respiraron tranquilas todas las chicas

-Serena tonta, eso no es una cita, pues era obvio que los dos iban a ir, y pues como son amigos fueron juntos-dijo Rei tranquilamente

-Serena, creo que te estás volviendo loca, eres demasiado celosa, al rato vas a desconfiar también de la hermosa diosa del amor, claro, quien se resistiría a mis encantos, jajajajajaja-dijo Mina, a lo que a todas les escurrió una gran gota en la cabeza

-Serena-dijo la comprensiva Lita-no debes de desconfiar de Darien, y mucho menos de Ami, recuerda que todas queremos Tokio de cristal, y que conocemos a Rini, jamás haríamos nada por separarlos-

-Si Serena, deja de ser ridicula y mejor ponte a estudiar, no vaya a ser que Darien si te deje por idiota y paranoica-dijo Rei muy orgullosa

-¡Rei!-gritaron Mina y Lita al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué?-dijo Rei muy inocente

Casa de Serena, 8:30 pm

-¿Cuáles son los programas más utilizados actualmente en el diseño gráfico digital?¿Serena?¿Serena?¡Serena!-gritó luna exasperada, quien trataba de ayudar a Serena para el examen que tendría al día siguiente

"¿Cómo se la habrán pasado Ami y Darien en la convención?¿Habrán ido a algún otro lugar? Espero que se hayan aburrido"pensaba Serena cuando recibió un almohadaso en la cara

-¿Qué diablos te pasa luna?-gritó Serena enojada

-¿Cómo que que me pasa? Primero me suplicas que te ayude a estudiar y después no me haces caso-dijo Luna ofendida

-Perdón Luna-dijo Serena volviendo a entristecerse-es que no puedo dejar de pensar en como se la pasaron Ami y Darien juntos

-Bueno-dijo Luna con voz comprensiva-¿Porqué no le hablas?

-¿A Darien? Tienes razón, de todas formas hace dias que no hablamos-dijo Serena

-No, a Darien no, se va a dar cuenta de que andas paranoica-dijo Luna en tono de burla-mejor hablale a Ami

-Está bien-dijo Serena no muy convencida, ya Ami no le agradaba tanto, le dolía el corazón de tan solo escuchar su voz

Tomó el telefono y marcó el telefono de Ami

-¿Bueno?-dijo Ami contestando su celular

-Habla Serena Ami, llamaba para saber como les fue ayer-dijo Serena

-Ay Serena-dijo Ami en un tono de reproche-como te dije, fuimos a la convención, que por cierto me pareció muy aburrida, no tenían ningún aparato nuevo ni nada…

-Ah, y no fueron a otro lado-dijo Serena

-Ah, si, fuimos a comer-dijo Ami como si no tuviera nada de malo-tenemos mas en común de lo que creíamos, nos gustan los mismos libros, la misma música

-Ah, si, ya entiendo-dijo Serena enojada

-Ay Serena, ya vamos a empezar, yo no siento nada por Darien, solo amistad, ni el por mi tampoco, y aunque sintiera algo, te juro que jamás haría nada, eres mi mejor amiga, te lo juro-dijo Ami

Serena comenzó a sospechar algo…antes ella decía que jamás sentiría nada por Darien, y ahora estaba diciendo que aunque lo sintiera no haría nada, era muy extraño

-Espera Ami, como es eso de que aunque sintieras algo no harías nada, ¿acaso sientes algo por el?-dijo Serena en tono recriminatorio

-Claro que no Serena, pero ya sabes, podría pasar-dijo Ami, como siempre con su voz tranquila

-Pero tú me dijiste que jamás sentirías nada por él, que nunca lo mirarías como nada que no fuera como amigo-dijo Serena con miedo

-Bueno, algo pasó que me hizo cambiar de opinión-dijo Ami, como siempre, sin culpa aparente-algo que pasó ayer, que me hizo cambiar de opinión

-¿Qué pasó?-dijo Serena muy angustiada

-Bueno, es que le conté cosas muy personales, y el también me contó cosas muy personales a mi, y pues siento que el me comprende-dijo Ami

-¿Qué cosas?-dijo Serena

-Prometimos no volver a mencionarlas, lo siento, no te puedo decir-dijo Ami, como siempre, su voz no tenía el minimo rastro de culpa

-¿Qué?¿Quieres decir que yo no se eso que platicaron?-dijo Serena alarmada, como era posible que Ami conociera en tan poco tiempo, mas a Darien que ella, como es que a ella haya tenido la confianza de contarle cosas que a ella nunca le contó, era simplemente indigante

-No, no lo sabes-dijo Ami-Pero bueno Serena, me tengo que ir a dormir, nos vemos después si

-Si, claro Ami-dijo Serena sarcásticamente

"¿Qué diablos sabe Ami y yo no?¿Qué le pasa a Ami, como es posible que sea capaz de hacerme esto?" dijo Serena mientras lagrimas escurrían por sus ojos "no entiendo, yo jamás le haría esto a ella, ni a nadie, no entiendo Ami es buena, Darien es bueno…no entiendo nada" pensó Serena, comenzando a llorar fuertemente y con mucho dolor.

Que onda! Se nota que no se escribir, verdad, UU, si lo sé, quizás no le entiendan. ¿Qué les pareció?

Quiero agradecer a mis cuatro lectoras, hyedra, kamy-magic, y sobre todo a aracne, de quien es el fabuloso fic de sailor moon resurrection, uno de mis favoritos.


	3. El baile

El baile

Martes, 5: 00 pm

Serena caminaba triste por la calle…no podía entender porque nadie veia lo que ella…porque a todos les parecía normal lo de Ami y Darien, y todos la acusaban de paranoica.

"No puedo creer que todos crean que eso es correcto, que no le vean nada de malo a que ellos pasen tanto tiempo juntos. Sobre todo no puedo entender a Ami, se esta acercando demasiado a Darien ¿qué acaso no se da cuenta que está tomando mi lugar?¿No se da cuenta de que ese era mi lugar, que Darien compartía todos sus sentimientos conmigo y ahora los está compartiendo con ella?"

El celular de Serena suena…Serena contesta el telefono…

-Bueno-dice Serena triste

-Hola Serena-

Serena inmediatamente reconoce la voz…

-¡Darien!-Exclama Serena feliz-que bueno que me llamas, hace mucho que no lo hacias

-Bueno, ya sabes, como estoy a 6 meses de graduarme, las cosas son cada vez mas dificiles, entre las practicas y las clases no me queda tiempo para nada-dice Darien tratando de justificarse

-Claro, lo se, no me tienes que explicar, entiendo-dice Serena-pero, ya sabes que te amo aunque no nos veamos-

-Si…ajá-dijo Darien con voz dudosa-Bueno, te llamaba porque en la escuela vamos a organizar un baile de beneficencia, y pues queria saber si puedes ir conmigo

-claro-dijo Serena feliz-por supuesto Darien-

-bueno, entonces primero paso por Ami y despues por ti-dijo darien-¿que te parece?

-¿Por Ami?¿Va a ir con nosotros?-Preguntó Serena entre enojada y triste

-Si, como sabes ella también está en mi escuela, y pues como ella no tiene auto, lo mejor seria que nos fueramos todos juntos-

-Me parece bien Darien-mintió Serena

-Bueno, entonces asi quedamos, a las 8:00, adios Serena-dijo Darien

-Adios-

"Esta es mi oportunidad de acercarme mas a Darien, solo tengo que convencer a Ami de que no vaya al baile, no creo que no quiera hacerme ese favor"

Serena se dirije a la casa de Ami, está segura de que no le importará dejarlos solos, digo, no siente nada por el, a ella no le gustan los bailes, además están en epoca de examenes y Ami tiene que estudiar, no cree que le importe

Casa de Ami

-Si, serena, claro, comprendo-dijo Ami muy seria

-Gracias, sabía que entenderías-dice Serena muy feliz

Serena va a caminando muy feliz por la calle, irán juntos al baile y todo volverá a ser como antes…

-¿QUE DIABLOS LE HICISTE A AMI?-un grito asusta a Serena

-Rei, chicas-dice Serena-No se de que hablan

-Claro que sabes de que hablamos-dice Rei muy enfadada-después de que habló contigo, estaba muy triste, no se que le habrás hecho

-Supongo que la acusaste otra vez-dice Lita enojada-entiende Serena, no hay nada entre ellos

-Si, Serena te estás pasando-dijo Mina-es imposible que ella haga eso, el que la acuses de eso le está haciendo mucho daño-

-Si, Serena tonta-dice Rei-Será mejor que le vayas a pedir perdón ahora mismo

-Pero chicas, yo no hice nada, solo le pedi que no fuera con Darien y conmigo al baile que va a hacer la facultad de medicina, a ella no le gustan los bailes y además tiene que estudiar para los examenes-dijo serena tratando de disculparse

-Así que la despreciaste-dijo Rei-pues con razón, Serena, es su escuela, no puedes prohibirle eso, además se debe haber sentido mal por ti, debe creer que no quieres estar con ella

-Pero a ella no le gustan los bailes, no creo que quedria ir-dijo Serena

-Pues convencela de que vaya, tanto estudio no le hace bien-dijo Lita

-Está bien-dijo Serena resignada-

Casa de Ami, 6:30 pm

Serena va entrando a la casa de Ami, cuando escucha una conversación

-¿Cómo es eso de que no vas a ir al baile?-la voz era de Darien, sin duda

-Porque…bueno, yo…tengo que estudiar-dice Ami

Afuera de la casa de Ami

-Ufffffffff-respira Serena aliviada-que bueno que no le dijo la verdad, Darien se hubiera molestado mucho

Adentro de la casa de Ami

-Pero Ami, tienes que ir, ya estudiamos demasiado para los examenes, tenemos que divertirnos también

-No-dice Ami-muy triste-simplemente no Darien

Afuera de la casa de Ami, Serena no sabe que hacer

"Que hago, ¿le digo a Ami que nos acompañe o mejor la dejo para que vayamos solos? Quiero ir sola con Darien, pero las chicas me van a regañar. ¿y si es verdad y no hay nada entre ellos, y solo estoy siendo paranoica?" piensa Serena cuando sale Darien de la casa de Ami y la ve…

-Serena-dice Darien sorprendido y nervioso-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a visitar a Ami-mintió Serena-¿Y tú?

-Emmmm, yo…-dice Darien nervioso-vine a convencer a Ami de que vaya al baile con nosotros, dice que no quiere ir y tiene que estudiar, pero yo no lo creo, falta mucho para los examenes, ¿Sabes porqué no quiere ir con nosotros?

-Ehhhhhhh-ahora la nerviosa es Serena-no, no se-mintió-pero no te preocupes, yo la convenceré de que vaya con nosotros-

-¿En serio?-pregunta Darien incrédulo-Bueno, está bien, lo dejo en tus manos, a Ami le hace falta salir, debe divertirse además de estudiar

-Si, no te preocupes, yo me encargo-dijo Serena

-No-dijo Ami-ya me dijiste que no fuera, y ahora no voy-

-Pero Ami, Darien quiere que vayas, si no vas se va a sentir mal-dice Serena

-No es cierto, a Darien solo le importas tu-dijo muy triste Ami-Solo lo dice por cortesía, no le importa si voy o no voy

-Claro que no-dijo Serena-me lo encontré afuera y estaba muy preocupado, quiso que te convenciera para que fueras, Ami, por favor, ve con nosotros

-¿En serio dijo eso?-dijo Ami muy feliz-pero tu no quieres que vaya con ustedes, ¿o si?

-Yo…dijo Serena "no, no quiero Ami, pero las chicas me van regañar si no vas, además puede que Darien descubra la verdad…y no me lo perdonaría"

-Si, pensaba que no te interesaba ir, pero como ya me di cuenta que si, quiero que nos acompañes-mintió Serena

-Está bien-dijo Ami-pero si cambias de opinión me avisas-

/--/

Hola! Quiero que sepan que quizas no les parezca muy bueno mi fanfic, pero está basado en una historia de la vida real, y no está hecho para ser interesante o divertido, mas bien lo hago para sacar lo que tengo adentro…gracias a los que lo leen…es una forma de desahogarme…gracias


	4. El baile parte 2

Escuela de medicina

Ahora la distraída en clase es Ami…y eso si que es raro verdad.

"No entiendo porque Serena se está comportando así… ¿que motivos le he dado yo para que desconfíe de mí, digo, Rei estuvo enamorada de Darien, Mina le coqueteá a todos los chicos que se encuentra, incluyendo a Darien, y Lita cree que todos se parecen al chico que le rompió el corazón. Todas le han dado motivos menos yo. Además, es obvio que a Darien no le intereso, y solo actúa como un buen amigo al ayudarme con la escuela"

-Señorita Ami, ¿se siente usted bien?-dijo el profesor de la clase extrañado, porque Ami no le prestaba atención.

"Esto es demasiado…simplemente demasiado… no entiendo porque a Darien le interesa tanto que vaya Ami con nosotros al baile…además, hace mucho tiempo que no me dice que me ama…y… Ami, me parece muy sospechoso que le interese ir al baile, ¿Desde cuando le gusta eso?... además, como supieron las chicas que yo le dije algo y por eso se puso triste, si casi ya no la vemos… de seguro ella fue con su cara de martir a decirle a las chicas que por mi culpa estaba triste, para así poderse interponer entre Darien y yo…tengo que detenerla pronto…impedir que Darien la vea de una vez por todas…"

/--

El día del baile, o sea el sabado…ahí estaba Serena esperando a Darien…desde hace 1 hora que estaba lista…no queria retrasarse para que ellos estuvieran lo menos posible juntos…

-¿porqué no llegan, ya deberían de estar aquí-decía Serena impaciente en la puerta de su casa cuando vio que el auto reluciente de Darien se detenía en su casa…vio como Darien se dirijia a ella

-¿lista?

-Si-dijo Serena con un vestido muy elegante de color celeste mientras subía al auto de Darien, donde se encontraba Ami

-hola Serena-dijo Ami con una sonrisa melancólica, era obvio que a Serena le desagradaba su presencia, por la expresión que puso al verla

-Hola Ami-dijo Serena con una sonrisa finjida-"Se ve muy hermosa con ese vestido azul…aunque se nota que ni siquiera hizo algún esfuerzo en verse bien" pensó Serena, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pensado. "No puede ser, ¿que me está pasando? y ¿que estoy sintiendo, no lo entiendo, jamás había sentido esto por nadie ¿Acaso es odio?¿Envidia?" En esos momentos sentía tanto odio que no podía explicarlo, era como un fuego que surgía de su interior…

En el baile de la escuela de medicina, horas después, Serena se encontraba de lo más aburrida, el salón era exageradamente elegante y la música era muy aburrida, como música clásica. Más que un baile, parecía una conferencia, al lado de ella se encontraban Ami y Darien hablando entretenidamente con otros compeñeros de clase e inclusive con unos maestros. Serena no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando, hablaban de música clásica, cine de arte y por supuesto de medicina, temas de los que Serena prefería mantenerse al margen, sabía que si decía algo probablemente dejaría en ridiculo a Darien. Así que llevaba aproximadamente unas dos horas sin hablar, con cara de aburrida y de vez en cuando suspirando al mirar a las pocas parejas bailar.

Ami se dio cuenta de la situación (le llevo dos horas) y fue a hablar con Serena.

-Serena-dijo Ami-¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado?

-Si, claro Ami-dijo Serena bostezando-vamos al balcón-

Cuando Ami y Serena se fueron, Darien se quedó mirándolas sorprendido

"Todavía no entiendo como pueden ser amigas, si son tan diferentes, como el agua y el aceite, ¿Serán amigas solo por ser Sailors?"

Llegando Ami y Serena al balcón, comenzó Ami a hablar.

-Serena, ¿Por qué estás tan callada? ¿Por qué no hablas con nosotros?

-Es que-dijo Serena aún bostezando-es que no tengo nada de que hablar, yo no sé nada de los temas de los que están hablando-

-Bueno, pero, mmm…y… ¿Porqué no hablas tu sobre alguna otra cosa? Puedes iniciar un tema de conversación.

-No podría decir nada que le podría interesar a la comunidad médica-dijo Serena con sarcasmo-¿Acaso un médico sabría tips de los videojuegos de moda?¿O sobre los nuevos paquetes de diseño?¿O sobre música pop?

-Bueno…no-dijo Ami-Bueno, si quieres no hables, pero por lo menos puedes decir comentarios, si o no, o no sé, pero no te ves bien callada por tanto tiempo-Ami pensaba que más hacer para ayudar a su amiga-¿Y porqué no invitas a Darien a bailar?

-Bromeas-dijo Serena divertida-Darien está de lo más entretenido con sus amigos, ni siquiera lo consideraría

-Bueno-dijo Ami-pero debes de hablar aunque sea un poco, se nota demasiado que estás aburrida, y eso no le gustará a Darien, el dice que por eso no te presenta a sus amigos, porque sabe que no te llevarias bien con ellos, así que tiene que decirles que no tiene novia y…-

-¿Qué?-dijo Serena mientras, de nuevo, se había puesto a llorar-¿Les dice que no tiene novia?

-Ups-dijo Ami con inocencia-Perdóname, se supone que es un secreto entre Darien y yo, nadie de la facultad lo sabe, no le digas que te lo dije, por favor…

-Pero entonces se avergüenza de mi…y…¡tu!

-¿Yo?-dice Ami inocente-¿Yo?

-Si, tu, te la pasas todos los días con el, parece como si quisieras separarnos, parece como si lo tuvieras todo planeado para quitármelo, parece que cada paso tuyo, el pedirle asesorías para los examenes, el que vayan juntos a distintos lugares, este baile, al que de casualidad se te ocurrió venir, todo, parece un plan para que el poco a poco se enamore de ti…¡Yo jamás, jamás, haría lo que estás haciendo tu Ami, jamás, a ti que eres mi amiga y tampoco se lo haría a nadie mas, ni siquiera a una enemiga! ¡No eres una buena persona, una buena persona no sale con el novio de su amiga!-dijo Serena triste, con lagrimas de rabia en los ojos, jamás había sentido tanto coraje en su vida.

-Serena-dijo Ami impactada por las palabras de Serena-Yo…nunca fue mi intención que te sintieras así...yo no planeé nada, necesitaba ayuda para los exámenes, no fue mi idea el ir a esos lugares con el, fue de Darien, y no es que haya querido venir al baile, es que me dolió mucho el que tu no hayas querido que los acompañara, sentí mucho dolor al saber que no te agrada mi compañía…pero bueno, para que veas que no tengo ningún plan…¿Qué te parece si le dejo de hablar a Darien?

Serena escuchó atentamente las palabras de Ami…se veía tan sincera, tan honesta, tan buena…¿Desde cuando ella hacía que sus amigas se sintieran mal?¿desde cuando hacía que sus amigas sintieran dolor? No entendía que le pasaba, esos celos, ese enojo, las palabras de Ami le hicieron sentir que quizás estaba mal, quizás ellos eran solo amigos que estaban pasando mas tiempo juntos. ¿Cómo desconfiar de Ami?

"Creo que quizás estoy demasiado paranoica" dijo recordando las palabras de las chicas, que le decían que todo era parte de su imaginación, que estaba tratando muy mal a Ami, que estaba haciendo castillos en la arena y jamás había pasado nada entre Ami y Darien, que el trataba a todas las mujeres iguales y Ami no era la excepción…

-Yo…

Pero también recordaba las risas de Darien y Ami juntos, las palabras de Ami cuando le contó que quizás algún día llegaría a sentir algo por Darien, el que Darien le contará a Ami cosas que jamás le había dicho a ella…y sobre todo que nadie en la facultad de Medicina supiera que ella era novia de Darien.

-No lo sé, Ami-dijo Serena-Yo sigo pensando que tu tienes un plan para conquistar a Darien, todo lo que te dije y otras cosas son demasiado raras para ser casualidadades….dejame pensarlo

-Está bien, pero recuerda mi promesa, jamás sería novia de Darien, jamás te haría eso, incluso si lo amara y el me amara a mi.

-Ajá-dijo Serena enojada de nuevo por las palabras de Ami-"¿Acaso no se da cuenta que esas palabras me hacen daño

/----

Después del baile, en el que Serena había intentado entrar a algún tema de conversación, pero sin éxito claro, Serena reflexionaba en su casa, recordando todo lo acontecido en el mes anterior, recordando las palabras de Ami, de Lita, de Mina, de Rei y de Darien.

Todos decían que no había nada entre ellos. Nadie creía ninguna de sus palabras. Pero ella sentía como si todo hubiera sido planeado por Ami para quitárselo, para meterse poco a poco en el corazón de Darien. ¿Pero, y si estaba actuando como una buena amiga? Y si al impedirle hablarle a Darien, ¿le quitaría una buena amiga a Darien? Pero ¿y si Darien sentía algo por Ami?

"Pero Ami me prometió que aunque Darien la amara, ella jamás sería nada de él…¿y si es mentira?¿Y si Ami no cumple su promesa?

Así Serena se durmió pensando en todo eso, tenía que tomar una decisión..cuando antes de quedar dormida se le ocurrió una nueva pregunta… "¿ Y si Darien se entera de que le prohibí a Ami el verlo?¿Que vá a pensar de mi"

/---/-

Hola! Jeje, me tardé siglos en poner un capítulo nuevo, pero es que batallo mucho en digamos adaptar los hechos a la historia de sailor moon. Además, en cambiar hechos y moverlos de lugar para que los protagonistas, si algún día encuentran esta historia, con suerte no se den cuenta de esto. Jejeje…hace poco me encontré a Darien, lo que me causó un pequeñó corto circuito. Bueno, gracias a los que están leyendo: Aracne. LMUndine, sol, DanySeren, Emane, Prisset, y pues los demás quizás ya no les gustó la historia y ya no la están leyendo, pero si lo están haciendo se los agradezco. Y Saori-Luna, yo te dejo reviews siempre, ¿no podrías hacer lo mismo por mi?


	5. El viaje

El viaje

Serena estaba en su cuarto, pensando.

"Ya tomé una decisión" pensaba Serena "No soy dueña de Darien para decidir con quien debe hablar, no debo ser egoísta…espero que no pase nada entre ellos, pero si pasa, yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo" "Jamás le haría daño a Darien, y quizás él, como amiga o como otra cosa, necesita a Amy para ser feliz…por eso, lo dejaré en sus manos…si ellos quieren traicionarme que lo hagan… no soy dueña de ninguno de los dos para impedirlo"

/-/

En el templo hikawa, como siempre, Serena, Ami, Lita y Mina, estaban sentadas comiendo y hablando. Serena platicaba con Mina sobre los videojugos nuevos que había en el crow center, Lita y Rei platicaban de los grupos de moda y Ami…estaba muy seria, no hablaba con nadie…eso pasaba normalmente, pero Ami siempre estaba leyendo un libro, ahora solo estaba pensativa…y lo más raro es que no quitaba la vista de Serena.

Claro que Serena se dio cuenta de esto, así que le preguntó que le sucedía.

-Ami-dijo Serena con cierto enojo en su voz-¿Te pasa algo? Estás más seria que de costumbre.

-Yo -dijo Ami-…tengo algo que decirte…algo que tienes que saber…

-¿Eh?- Serena comenzó a preocuparse-¿Qué pasa Ami? Dímelo

-Solo te lo puedo decir en privado-dijo Ami-te lo diré más tarde

Todas las demás se quedaron como mudas ante estas palabras, Ami nunca había estado tan seria, parecía como si algo malo hubiera estado pasando… ¿Acaso las sospechas de Serena son reales? Se preguntaban todas las chicas, pero inmediatamente desecharon esa idea, si fuera eso cierto, Ami se vería culpable, no seria.

Claro que Serena tenía el alma en un hilo, faltaban horas para que todas se fueran a su casa.

A la salida del templo Hikawa, Ami y Serena iban en el autobús rumbo a sus respectivas casas, cuando Ami por fin habló.

-Yo…tengo que decirte algo…pero…me da mucho miedo tu reacción…

Serena solo escuchaba expectante, algo malo pasaría, su corazón latía con fuerza indicándoselo.

-Bueno, Darien habló conmigo está mañana…y yo…te tengo que pedir permiso…para ir…a un congreso con él-

Serena respiró aliviada, no era tan malo como se lo imaginaba…

-Claro Ami, no hay problema-dijo Serena tranquila

-Pero Serena-dijo Ami-eso no es todo…lo que pasa es que…ese congreso…es en Japón-

-¿Quééééé?- dijo Serena asombrada… ¡en japón!...pero…pero…pero

-Lo sé…yo también me puse como tu cuando me lo dijo-dijo Ami-y por eso es que te quería pedir permiso, si tu no quieres, le diré que no-

-Pero…entonces…-Serena no salía de su asombro-Si van… ¿viajarían juntos a china?

-Bueno, no solos…-Dijo Ami-con otros compañeros de clase, dime Serena, ¿Qué le digo a Darien?

Serena no sabía que hacer, había tomado una decisión, dejar que ellos eligieran lo que querían, pero ahora no estaba segura de que hacer.

-¿Y tu, Ami, quieres ir?

-Claro-dijo Ami-ese congreso tiene validez oficial y…

-Bueno-dijo Serena haciendo uso de la madurez que había adquirido en los últimos años, ella no era nadie para definir las vidas de los demás, claro, era la princesa, pero eso es otra historia-si tu quieres ir, ve, es tu decisión.

-¿En serio?-dijo Ami incrédula, creyó que todo había sido causa perdida, jamás pensó que Serema reaccionara de esa manera-Gracias!-dijo Ami abrazando a Serena-pero…Darien…

-¿Qué con él?-dijo Serena

-El me dijo que no te dijera nada del congreso, que como sabía que tú eres celosa, no debías saberlo-

-ahhhhh! Que extraño

-Creo que si-dijo Ami

Serena se quedó muy sorprendida, si Darien sabía de sus sospechas, como era posible que no haya hecho nada para aclarar la situación. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien, por alguna razón Darien no quería que se enterara del viaje que iba a realizar con Amy.

Así, pasó una semana desde ese congreso de cinco días, en los que claro, Serena no podía llamar a Darien, pues se suponía que ella no sabía nada.

/-/-/

-¿En serio?¿El lunes? Claro, ahí estaré.

Serena estaba muy emocionada, había recibido una llamada para informarle que había sido seleccionada para un trabajo, y que tenía una entrevista el lunes en la mañana.

/----/-/

-Guau, que gran noticia-dijo Mina emocionada en el templo Hikawa, era viernes y estaba reunidas todas.

-¿en serio Serena tonta? Pobres de tus jefes, no saben con lo que se están metiendo-

-Rei!-gritaron todas las al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué?-dijo inocentemente Rei

-Hola chicas-dijo Ami entrando a la sala donde estaban todas las chicas, se veía muy triste

-Hola Ami, hace mucho que no te vemos, como una semana-dijo Lita

-Bueno, si, es que estaba muy ocupada-mintió Ami, acababa de llegar del aeropuerto

Ya de camino a casa, Serena y Amy iban sin hablarse, claro que Serena estaba muy enojada.

-Serena, tengo que decirte algo, en relación a Darien-

-No-

-¿Qué?

-No, Ami, no quiero saber nada, tengo una entrevista de trabajo el lunes, no puedo desconcentrarme-

-Pero, es algo bueno-

-No te creo, nunca es algo bueno cuando tiene que ver con Darien y contigo-

-Pero, si, es algo muy bueno para ti-

-No quiero saber nada, después de el lunes me dices que es lo que pasa, pero por el momento, no quiero saber nada-

-Pero…-

-No insistas Ami-

-Está bien, te lo diré el lunes-

-/-/-/

El lunes, después de la entrevista de trabajo de Serena, en el templo Hikawa como siempre, las chicas celebraban

-¿Y como te fue Serena?-dijo Lita

-Muy bien, creen que soy talentosa, lo mas seguro es que me contraten-

-Y a donde vamos a festejar-dijo Lita entusiasmada

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a cenar? Después de todo, la felicidad nos durará poco, cuando se den cuenta como es Serena no tardarán en despedirla-

-¡Rei!-dijeron Amy, Lita y Mina al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad

Así todas las sailors fueron a cenar, claro que Serena estaba muy angustiada, Amy se veía muy triste desde que llegó de su viaje, y sabía que ese día se enteraría de lo que había pasado

-Amy, si quieres después de la cena vamos a mi casa para que me cuentes lo del viaje

-Si-dijo Ami muy triste-debes saberlo-

Holaaaaaa…jejeje…que capitulo tan corto, pero es que estoy tratando de dejarlo emocionante, el siguiente durará mucho. Ahora quiero su opinión. ¿Creen que Serena fue tonta al dejar que Amy siguiera viendo a Darien y al dejar que fueran juntos de viaje? Quizás no me esté quedando muy bien, pero la vida real es aburrida, jejejeje. Espero que me dejen reviews, se siente muy bonito el que lean lo que escribo.


	6. De Ami para Darien

Amy se encuentra en su cuarto, después del viaje y antes de ir a al templo Hikawa.

¿Cómo se había enamorado de él en tan poco tiempo?¿Cómo había dejado que pasara?

Serena le dijo que se enamoraría de él…pero…parecía tan irreal, tan loco, tan…imposible…

Y ella se había enamorado, poco a poco, a cada sonrisa, a cada palabra, a cada atención que Darien tenía hacia ella. Debió haberlo sospechado cuando su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse al verlo, siquiera al oír su nombre.

Y es que esa manera tan caballerosa de ser, esos ojos azules y esa sonrisa tan tierna. Esa pasión compartida por ayudar a los demás, por la medicina. Ese deseo de conocer el mundo, esa también compartida pasión por la ciencia. Y hasta el mismo tipo de música compartían, la música que disfrutaban, que los llenaba de paz, la música de Bach, Bethoven, la música clásica.

Se preguntaba porque el destino debía ser así, porque tenía que haber conocido después a Darien, porque…Tokio de Cristal

Pero sabía que Serena y Darien no tenían nada en común, según ella, Serena no merecía a un hombre tan maravilloso. La verdad, muy buena amiga, pero no era nada inteligente, ni refinada, no era una mujer, era una niña, y Darien, no se merecía eso. El debía estar con alguien como ella, que compartiera sus sueños, ilusiones, gustos, no con una niña.

Tokio de Cristal

Tokio de Cristal

Serena

Serena

Serena

Que le digo yo a la vida  
si me encuentro tan cansada  
que le digo a la injusticia  
si nació en mi querer  
si yo misma me traiciono  
si el amarte es prohibición  
si me muero por besarte, que voy a hacer

Serena

Serena

Serena

Rini

Como admito este fracaso  
como encuentro la razón  
ya me alejo de tu lado  
me he fumado la ilusión  
me desgarra desde adentro  
pero he de renunciar

Eso debía hacer…renunciar, no intentar siquiera nada, nada.

Porque no es posible  
renuncio a ti  
Porque no eres libre  
renuncio a ti  
Porque en este sueño  
esta marcado que no seas mi dueño

Lo amaba, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, no lo podía ver aunque Serena se lo repitiera una y otra vez…pero ese viaje le había quitado la venda de los ojos, le había mostrado la realidad de sus sentimientos.

Ante un mar de llanto  
renuncio a ti  
Y es que te quiero tanto  
que he de marchar  
y ante esta derrota  
renuncio a ti  
aunque me vuelva loca  
renuncio a ti

Tenía que renunciar, por Tokio de Cristal, por Rini y principalmente por Serena. Aunque se sintiera mal por meses, aunque le doliera el alma, aunque llorara por semanas, era lo correcto…pero no era lo que quería.

Me preparo ante este infierno  
me pregunto el por que  
si el amarte es pecado  
mi corazón ha de saber  
que en tu ausencia encarcelado  
deberá permanecer

Ahora iría al templo Hikawa a enfrentar a Serena y decirle…todo.

Si me muero por tenerte que voy a hacer  
Y con un beso en los labios  
y tu aroma en mi piel  
Me despido de este sueño que no pudo suceder  
me desgarra desde adentro  
pero he de renunciar...

**Hola, se que esto no es lo que esperaban, pero escuché esa canción, renuncio a ti de María Bestar y no pude resistir el incluirla en el fanfic. Esto ya esclarece los sentimientos de Ami, pero aún quedan cosas por resolver y revelar. Así que en el próximo capítulo veremos que sucedió en el viaje. Se que aquí nadie tiene hijos del futuro ni hay un Tokio de Cristal ,pero hay otras razones que no concuerdan con sailor moon. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, trataré de contestarlos en el siguiente capitulo, casi me da un infarto cuando llegué a la cifra que tengo ahora, me morí de felicidad y espero que lo vuelvan a hacer. **


	7. Don't Bother shakira

Ya en el cuarto de Serena:

No era necesario que se lo dijera, ella lo sabía, Ami era tan transparente como el agua…se notaba que amaba a Darien…lo sabía desde hace mucho

-Pasó algo entre tú y Darien en ese viaje y por eso estas triste, ¿no?-dijo Serena con una mezcla de nostalgia, enojo y sarcasmo.

Ami miró sorprendida a Serena, ¿Cómo sabía ella, si ni siquiera había dicho una palabra?

-Yo…no es tan simple como eso-dijo Ami con tristeza

-Entonces eso es un si-dijo Serena-lo sabía

-Déjame explicarte-dijo Ami-no es…exactamente como crees

-No creo que haya nada más que decir-dijo Serena con orgullo-pero adelante, dímelo

-Bueno-comenzó Ami titubeante-Al principio todo iba muy bien en el viaje. Nunca estábamos solos, siempre estaban con nosotros algunos de nuestros compañeros, no había nada extraño, era como la escuela.

Todos fuimos al cine juntos uno de los días, después de la conferencia. Por petición de las chicas del grupo, vimos una película romántica, romeo y Julieta, la versión de Leonardo Di caprio. Darien parecía no disfrutar la película, parecía ausente…o triste.

En fin, terminó la película como a las 5 de la tarde…ya en el hotel, yo estaba preocupada por Darien, así que fui a verlo a su cuarto. No me contestó cuando toqué su puerta. Eso me preocupó más, así que entre a su habitación. El estaba sentado cerca de la ventana…mirando al horizonte. Tenía la foto en la que están Rini, tú y el juntos, en su mano. Cuando volteó a verme por el ruido que hice al entrar, me di cuenta, tenía muchas lágrimas en sus ojos. Me miró sorprendido y se quitó las lágrimas…yo no entendía que sucedía, me sentía muy mal al verlo así.

Le pregunté que le pasaba, porque estaba llorando. Trató de ocultarlo, me dijo que no podía saberlo. Me acerqué a el y le pregunté si éramos amigos. ..

Serena sentía el corazón cada vez mas acelerado, ¿Porqué razón estaba llorando el amor de su vida? Sentía cada vez más tristeza al saber de los sentimientos de Darien…de su sufrimiento…claramente ocasionado por Ami.

-El me miró triste y me dijo que si. Entonces le dije que me contara lo que le pasaba. No quería decir nada. Estuve insistiendo mucho tiempo, tanto que yo también comencé a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Darien…me pidió que no llorara, que me diría todo. El me confesó…que estaba enamorado de mí.

Yo me asombré mucho al escuchar sus palabras…tuve una mezcla de sentimientos. Me sentí mal por ti, me sentí tonta al no haberme dado cuenta y…me sentí feliz.

Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que yo sentía lo mismo por el. Darien me miró esperando una respuesta… yo no sabía que decir ni que hacer…pero…le dije la verdad, que yo jamás había pensado en que pasara nada entre nosotros, que jamás había pasado por mi mente…hasta hace poco.

Darien me preguntó que si sentía lo mismo por el que él por mí. No sabía que contestar…pero no podía mentirle…le dije que si…Darien se alegró un poco, pero…luego volvió a entristecerse. Me dijo que…no me lo había dicho porque sabía que no podía pasar nada entre nosotros, que jamás podría ser. Por Tokio de cristal y por Rini…pero en mayor medida por ti.

Serena abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿Por ella?

Me dijo que tú…eras como una hermana para él.

Serena sintió de nuevo que su corazón se hacía pedazos.

-Que lo habías sacado de su soledad, que lo habías enseñado a vivir…y a sonreír…y que no podía hacerte esto-dijo Ami un poco celosa-

-Yo me sentí mal al escuchar sus palabras, así que Darien se paró de la ventana y me miró a los ojos, caminó hacia mi… levantó mi cabeza y me dijo…que yo…que le encantaba mi forma de ser, que compartíamos tantas cosas juntos, que sentía que éramos dos almas iguales, que habían pasado por las mismas pruebas…que realmente no podía merecer a alguien tan perfecto como yo…y me repitió que me amaba.

El llantó de Serena se hacía más fuerte al escuchar esto, levantó su mano y le hizo una seña a Amy de silencio

-Ups…perdón-dijo Ami inocentemente.

-En fin, el me dijo que no te contara nada, que no debías saberlo…le prometí no hacerlo, pero tu…tenías que enterarte de esto…en fin, quedamos en ser amigos…por siempre

-Y…-dijo Serena limpiando sus lágrimas-¿que fue lo que pasó entre ustedes?

-Yo…-dijo Ami sonrojada-no…te lo voy a decir-

De una gran tristeza Serena pasó a una gran ira

-¿Cómo pudiste? –Dijo Serena muy enojada-¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste?-dijo Serena aumentando su tono de voz-¿Porqué? ¿Acaso no te importo en lo más mínimo?¿No pudiste pensar en mi?¿PORQUÉ?

-Yo…dijo Ami muy tranquila-yo no sé porque lo hice…solamente, sentía que debía hacerlo

-Pero… ¿no pudiste esperar a regresar?¿Hablarme por telefono?¿Mandarme un mail? Lo que sea…yo…lo hubiera comprendido…no tenías que traicionarme.

-Ami se quedó sin palabras, no sabía que decir

-Pero no te preocupes-dijo Ami con una pequeña sonrisa-quedamos en ser amigos, tarde o temprano se olvidará de mí y…te volverá a amar

No tenían sentido las palabras de Ami…era obvio que Serena no permitiría que Darien sufriera…Serena sentía que Ami le había dicho lo sucedido con la única intención…de que ella hiciera lo que estaba a punto de hacer…

-No-dijo Serena-Ustedes deben estar juntos…se aman…yo…moriré de dolor…me sentiré muy mal… Pero…yo no importo…yo…ustedes deben estar juntos, más vale la felicidad de dos personas que de una-

-Claro que importas, importas mucho…nosotros merecemos ésto por traicionarte-

-Si…sin duda lo merecen…pero ya te lo dije, yo no importo…yo…no puedo permitir que Darien sufra lo que yo he sufrido por él, el no poder estar con la persona que amas…también tu eres muy importante para mi…anda…deben estar juntos

-Yo…Pero las chicas…Haruka, Michiru, y Setsuna me odiarán…quizás Rei, Lita y Mina también…

-No te preocupes por ellas…yo me encargo

-Esta bien-dijo Ami con una gran sonrisa-tengo que convencer a Darien…pero…

-Vete…por favor vete, no digas mas…-Dijo Serena-sabes, nunca había sentido tanto odio como el que siento por ti…

Ami Se fue a su casa un poco asustada por las palabras de Serena…

Serena en su cuarto no paraba de llorar, las palabras de Ami se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza

"y me dijo…que yo…que le encantaba mi forma de ser, que compartíamos tantas cosas juntos, que sentía que éramos dos almas iguales, que habíamos pasado por las mismas pruebas…y me repitió que me amaba."

El me confesó…que estaba enamorado de mí.

El me confesó…que estaba enamorado de mí.

El me confesó…que estaba enamorado de mí.

El me confesó…que estaba enamorado de mí.

"y me dijo…que yo…que le encantaba mi forma de ser, que compartíamos tantas cosas juntos, que sentía que éramos dos almas iguales, que habían pasado por las mismas pruebas…y me repitió que me amaba."

Los recuerdos eran demasiado dolorosos, sus palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente destrozando su corazón…Serena sintió rabia al recordar que la habían traicionado.

Empezó a sentir odio…y odiaba ese sentimiento, así que prendió la televisión en un canal de videos…era un estreno de Shakira, parecía que se llamaba Don't Bother…

She's got the kind of look that defies gravity  
She's the greatest cook  
And she's fat free

Era cierta…la mirada tierna de Ami…la mirada de inocencia…parecía tan pura…tan inocente…

She's been to private school  
And she speaks perfect French  
She's got the perfect friends  
Oh isn't she cool

Tan inteligente era Ami que se llevaba bien con los amigos de Darien….Sus mismos gustos, la medicina… ¡ERA PERFECTA!

She pratices Tai Chi  
She'd never lose her nerve  
She's more than you deserve  
She's just far better than me

El dijo que no merecía a alguien como Ami…pero si a alguien como ella…porque ella no era absolutamente nada en comparación con Ami…nada…era una basura…

So don't bother  
I won't die of deception  
I promise you won't ever see me cry  
Don't feel sorry

Pero eso no la derrotaría…no podía permitir que Ami ganara de nuevo…el jamás sabría el daño que le habia causado, porque ella…jamás lo demostraría.

And don't bother  
I'll be fine  
But she's waiting  
The ring you gave to her will lose its shine  
So don't bother, be unkind

Ella se repondría de esto…tarde o temprano pasaría todo el dolor…pero ellos se arrepentirían, sabía que su destino era estar con Darien…se arrepentirían, lo de ellos no podía ser amor verdadero, pues ella estaba destinada a estar con él…

I'm sure she doesn't know  
How to touch you like I would  
I beat her at that one good  
Don't you think so?

¿qué habrá sucedido entre ellos?¿Se habrán besado?¿Qué tan lejos habrán llegado?

She's almost 6 feet tall  
She must think I'm a flea  
I'm really a cat you see  
And it's not my last life at all

Seguramente Ami se creía superior a ella…porque lo era…pero eso no importaba, todo había sido su decisión y enfrentaría las consecuencias…

For you, I'd give up all I own  
And move to a communist country  
If you came with me, of course  
And I'd file my nails so they don't hurt you  
And lose those pounds, and learn about football  
If it made you stay, but you won't, but you won't

Por él habría estudiado medicina…se habría esforzado por caerle bien a sus amigos, hasta haría lo que sea por ser mas bonita…más educada…más inteligente…haría cualquier cosa por él…pero era demasiado tarde…el la amaba a ella…

So don't bother,  
I'll be fine, I'll be fine, I'll be fine, I'll be fine  
Promise you won't ever see me cry

Pero no la derrotaría…algún día ganaría…sería mejor que ella…y lo recuperaría…y si no lo hiciera, como quiera estaría bien

And after all I'm glad that I'm not your type  
Promise you won't ever see me cry

So don't bother,  
I'll be fine, I'll be fine, I'll be fine, I'll be fine  
Promise you won't ever see me cry

And after all I'm glad that I'm not your type  
Promise you won't ever see me cry

Si, definitivamente era muy distinta a Darien…demasiado…demasiado…quizás el prefería a alguien como Ami…quizás ella estaría mejor con alguien como Seiya…pero eso no importaba…ella estaría bien…tarde o temprano… o al menos de eso trataba de convencerse…

**Snif, snif, snif…No estoy llorando por la historia, sino porque Pandora no Rea no me dejó review en el capítulo (dice Sailor Angel mientras se limpia las lagrimas con sus alas) En fin, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?¿Creen que Serena hizo lo correcto?¿Creen que se portó madura al respecto? Las razones de este fic, son para expresarme en primer lugar, y segundo porque ya…son demasiados los fanfics en los que Serena se venga de la traición de sus compañeros, se enoja, en fin, en la mayoría actúa muy mal o se rinde y se va, y eso no me agrada pues ella es mi personaje favorito. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero sobre todo me dejen reviews en este capítulo…no se si sea el final, ustedes deciden…pero para mi es el mas importante del fanfic. Gracias! **

**Por cierto, hoy hablé claramente al respecto con Ami después de mucho tiempo…¿les gustaría saber que ha pasado?¿Quieren que continúe?**


	8. Chapter 8

En la casa de Serena, son las 9 de la mañana del Domingo, serena esta arreglada y lista, la verdad casi no había podido dormir en toda la noche, era demasiado difícil conseguir que Ami fuera libre de estar con Darien…aunque una pequeña estrellita se le vino a la mente.

Seiya…claro, esa era la solución

-Serena, despierta, levántate ya-dice Luna entrando por la puerta de la habitación de Serena, cuando se da cuenta de que ella ya está arreglada-¿qué haces levantada tan temprano?¿Estás enferma?

-No, solo no pude dormir bien, es todo, luna, ¿Para que me necesitabas?

-Bueno…es que Darien está en la sala-

-¿Qué?-dice Serena asustada-Eso no puede ser posible, ¿Qué hace aquí?

-No tengo la menor idea, pero te está esperando, anda, ve con el-

"¿Creerá lo que voy a decirle, me parece difícil, ni yo misma creería algo así, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo"

Al llegar a la sala, Darien se paró a saludarla, cuando Serena lo esquivó

-Serena, entiendo que estés enojada, Amy me contó todo, pero debes saber que yo no estoy de acuerdo, eso está mal, debemos estar juntos…podemos arreglar las cosas y…

-Yo si estoy de acuerdo-dijo Serena con frialdad-la verdad es que me alegra mucho que estén juntos, ya me estaba desesperando

-¿Eh?-dice Darien confundido

-Darien yo…desde hace mucho tiempo que no te amo-

-Eso no es cierto…tu me amas, soy toda tu vida, tu me amas-dijo Darien con un dejo de desesperación en su voz

-No, estas muy equivocado. Yo no te amo. Desde hace años dejé de hacerlo…de hecho, creo que nunca lo hice. Traté de amarte, por Rini, por Tokio de Cristal, pero no lo logré…yo…me enamoré de Seiya.

-¿Qué?-dice Darien sin poder creerlo-un momento, eso no es cierto…bueno, me dijeron que hubo algo entre ustedes, pero que tu lo rechazaste

-Así es, lo rechacé, lo rechacé por ti, pero me enamoré de él…mira-dice sacando un estante una foto de ellos juntos, además de un osito-salimos juntos, nos enamoramos, pero yo no podía corresponderle…no sabes cuanto he sufrido todos estos años, cargando esto, sin podérselo decir a nadie-dice mientras comienza a derramar algunas lágrimas-pero ahora, somos libres, me has liberado, puedo buscarlo, y gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo amo…al igual que tu puedes hacerlo con Amy

-Serena, yo…-dice conmovido-debiste decírmelo, yo te hubiera comprendido…

-Lo sé...pero el pasado ya no importa, ahora podemos vivir como siempre quisimos, sin ataduras

-Pero-dice Darien preocupado-¿Y Rini?

-Consultaremos con Setsuna, debe haber alguna solución

-¿Y nosotros?-dijo Darien

-Nos quedaremos con el recuerdo de lo que fue en el pasado…y de lo que alguna vez fue un futuro…debemos aceptar que esto no nos hacia felices, al contrario, nos hacia la vida miserable, no podíamos estar con quien en realidad queríamos, solo por un pasado que no elegimos-

-Entonces ¿Amigos?-dice Darien levantando su mano esperanzado

-Amigos-dice Serena correspondiendo al apretón de manos

-/-/---

Había sido demasiado difícil decir tal mentira, pero lo amaba y eso es lo único le importaba. Lo más difícil sería tener que mentirles a sus amigas…aunque no quisiera, tenía que esforzarse.

/---

-Serena-dijo Luna entrando a su habitación-las chicas están aquí…todas, parecen muy enojadas…no entiendo Serena, ¿Qué sucede?

-Yo…ven conmigo Luna, será mejor que escuches esto-

---

Serena baja de su habitación y encuentra a todas las sailors reunidas…todas…

-Hola chicas-se acerca Serena a saludarlas, pero es interrumpida por una cachetada proveniente desde un poco mas debajo de ella

-¡Como pudiste!-grita Hotaru enfurecida-¿porque?¿porqué?-dice mientras derrama lágriamas-Rini, ¿que no es nada para ti?¿Qué no significa nada?¿Y el futuro?

Serena dolida por el golpe, responde algo que no planeaba decir

-¿Y porqué no se lo dices a ella?-dice señalando a Ami-anda, pregúntale que pasa entre Darien y ella.

-Yo…ehh-dice Ami nerviosa-yo…no se de que esta hablando…

-Jajajaja, no me digas que no lo sabes, eso es mentira…anda, cuéntale lo que hiciste cuando viajaste una semana con Darien

Amy se pone roja de la vergüenza

-¿Qué?-grita Haruka-¿Que hiciste que, Mercury?

-Yo…-dice Amy nerviosa-este si, fuimos a una convención de medicina, jejeje…solo eso

-No Amy…-dice Serena con ironía en su voz-dile lo que hiciste con el, en su cuarto…dile que son novios

-¿Qué?-gritan todas al mismo tiempo-

-Nosotros…ehhh…nosotros

-¿Es eso verdad mercury?-grita Haruka enfurecida, al parecer la princesa no era culpable de nada-Confiésalo

-Si…es verdad…Darien y yo somos novios, pero de cualquier manera Serena ya no lo amaba-dice Ami con voz muy nerviosa

-Eso es cierto, pero yo no planeaba separarme de el por el futuro, por Rini y por ustedes, pero al saber lo de ellos no pude seguir con la farsa, ya que todos éramos infelices…además, debe haber alguna forma de que Rini pueda existir,¿no Setsuna?

-No lo creo, pero tendría que investigar con Chornos…

-Pero…-interrumpe Ami-Siempre existe la inseminación artificial, ¿no?-Si no hay otros métodos, podemos hacer eso, la inseminación artificial es un método seguro y eficaz-dice esperanzada Ami-así, todos felices, ¿no?

-Pero, ¿y Tokio de Cristal?-pregunta Lita saliendo del shock en el que se encontraba, nada de lo dicho por los demás le parecía real

-La verdad-dice Setsuna-para formar Tokio de Cristal solo se necesitan a los príncipes, no es necesario que estén juntos

-Entonces-dice Ami-Todo arreglado, ¿No?

-Espera-dice Ray-Serena, yo no te creo, debes estar haciendo esto para no hacer sentir mal a Amy, tu lo amas, lo que dices no puede ser verdad…confiésalo…y Amy dejara de ser nuestra amiga

-Si Serena, Rei tiene razón…dilo y te apoyaremos-dice Mina

-Ya les dije todo, esa es la verdad-dice Serena sintiéndose culpable por mentirle a sus amigas-Verdad Ami

-Si…-dice Ami también sintiéndose culpable-todo es verdad, sino fuera así nunca hubiera aceptado a Darien

-Está bien-dice Rei aún no convencida-pero…si necesitas algo, sabes que cuentas con nosotros

-si-dice Mina-nos equivocamos al pensar que lo de Ami y Darien era mentira…y al acusarte de estar inventando cosas

-lo sé chicas-dice serena-pero ahora todo estará bien

-Esta bien chicas, creo que eso es todo-dice Michiru-Serena debe estar cansada de tantas explicaciones, será mejor irnos

-Si vamonos-dice Haruka viendo con enojo a Ami-y tu traidora, no nos dirijas la palabra de nuevo

-Si-dice Hotaru-las cosas no están bien…esto es traición, pero lo que ordene la princesa es lo que debemos hacer

-/---

El martes siguiente Serena va llegando la biblioteca, tiene muchísima tarea y esta buscando libros, cuando ve de cerca una parejita muy cariñosa sentada en una mesa, los dos estan estudiando.

-"Son ellos…par de nerds…ridículos, seguro ni siquiera tienen examen o tarea, nada mas deben estar leyendo por diversión…- Serena se da cuenta de lo que está pensando sobre Ami y Darien…era verdad…ahora sentía odio por ambos, envidiaba su felicidad, en cambio ella estaba sola…totalmente sola

Pasó cerca de ellos, pero ni siquiera le prestaron atención…así que Serena sacó los libros que buscaba y se fue

-/---

En la noche, Serena solo pensaba..Cargada de odio, de furia…de enojo

"Se que esto está mal, pero solo quiero que terminen. Solo quiero que sufran al estar juntos…solo espero que terminen mal, destrozados, y que se arrepientan de haberme traicionado. En especial Ami…traidora, mala amiga…destruyo mi amor, mi vida, mi futuro (soltándo lágrimas) mi hija, quien sabe que pasará con ella, pero destruyó su hogar…ya no será la misma…nunca. Solo quiero venganza…pero se supone que yo no debo sentir esto. ¿Qué pasará con mi vida?¿Volveré a amar alguna vez? ¿Qué haré con Ami? ¿Cómo tratarla como antes?¿Alguna vez podré perdonarla?

Realmente no lo sé

---

Al día siguiente Serena se dirigía al el centro comercial, tratando de sacar de su mente todo su odio y toda su furia. Iría al cine, y quizás compraría algunas cosas. Cuando se le ocurrió una idea que erizó su piel ¿Y si de casualidad Darien y Ami se encontraban ahí?¿Que haría si los veía? No estaba siendo demasiado paranóica ¿En el mismo centro comercial?¿A la misma hora?¿El mismo día? Al ir entrando, vio una extraña cantidad de convertibles rojos iguales al de Darien. Sentía que se estaba volviendo loca.

Ya en el centro comercial, vio algunas parejitas con envidia, pero se detuvo al ver a un hombre de cabello negro y a una chica de cabello azul corto abrazados

"Oh no…¿acaso son ellos?" pero al darse la vuelta, se dio cuenta de que no eran ellos. "Me estoy volviendo loca. No puedo dejar que esto me afecte." Trató de divertirse viendo las tiendas, faltaba media hora para que empezara su película, pero a cada segundo veía parejas que se parecían mucho a Ami y Darien. No lo pudo soportar mas, tenía demasiado miedo de encontrarlos juntos, así que se fue del centro comercial.

--------

Ya sé, siglos sin actualizar y el capítulo super corto y aburrido verdas? Jejeje, lo lamento

El próximo capitulo se llama Suelta mi mano (sin bandera), supongo que si conocen la canción ya sabrán de que se trata, espero que lean y me dejen reviews. Este capítulo si fue: "basado en la vida real" no se si los demás lo sean, pero por lo pronto este y el siguiente lo son.

Contestando reviews:

mirinlucero chiba: Quizás si meta a Seiya, quizás no, pero gracias por leer y espero que me dejes review con tu opinión

Lady Palas: ¿Qué pasó? ¿no te gustó?

Delaila: Si, ya se, también en la vida real parecen hermanos. Ya viste que no hubo enfrentamiento con Darien, Serena lo ama y no le puede hacer eso. Please, dejame review, se siente muy bien recibir reviews, no seas mala.

Ro-Rowen-Darkholme: lo de bicha se aclarará mas adelante, gracias por leer y por favor dejame review, ya que solo me has dejado en este capitulo, anda, no te tardas mucho.

aska ishida: Quizás si aparezca Seiya, aún no estoy segura. Gracias por leer y por favor dejame reviews.

Dfgfgsdfg: gracias por el review, si me adoras, dejame otro review en el siguiente capitulo y en este.

Pandora no Rea: Soy Serena, claro. Y si, lo más importante es la amistad. Ami se dará cuenta de su error, ya lo verás si sigues leyendo. Ya lo sé, ojala Ami se hubiera comportado como tu, tu si eres una buena amiga. Me fascinó tu fanfic, aunque yo nunca leó de Haruka, Michiru o de relaciones homosexuales, me fascinó y es un halago que una escritora como tu me lea, ojala sigas leyendo. Quizás invente, quizás no, pero por lo pronto es aún de la vida real. Ah, lo olvidaba, escribo poco por ser mi primer fic, sorry, aún no se bien que hacer.

Starlitg: gracias por los halagos, jejeje…me dijiste diosa. nn ¿Durarán? Ya lo verás. Ami facilita? Jejeje, también ya verás, hay que aclarar algunas cosas. Espero que leas y me dejes review, por favor, sino pienso que nadie lee, anda, no tardas nada.

Sayurita: jajaja, desgraciada infeliz, y eso que el capítulo anterior lo hice con la intención de que vieran su punto de vista. Ya viste la reacción de Serena, espero que no te haya decepcionado. Me dejas review, eh, y gracias por las porras, y claro que soy Serena.

Saori-Luna: quizás después pase mucho tiempo, pero hay pocas posibilidades de que Serena y Darien terminen juntos. Gracias por leer, me dejas review eh.

Watty: Gracias, no se rendirá si me dejas review. XP

aracne: Los insultos a Ami están a la orden del día, y la verdad me hacen sentir mejor. Gracias por tu critica, casi lloro de la emoción, snif snif.

Danyseren: A mi también me agradó, sino no lo hubiera hecho, XD. Ojala me leas y me dejes review, te lo agradeceré mucho.

AsHjA: Gracias, a mi me encanta tu fic. Jejeje, pues si sigues leyendo se contestarán tus preguntas. Gracias por las porras, snif snif, me hacen sentir mejor.

Prisset: Ya veremos que pasa, claro, si me dejas review, sino, para que seguir si nadie me lee.

Amber Bellum: jajaja, tienes razón, no es una amiga verdadera, yo si, jejeje. Y si verdad, ni espero un poco ni insistió, solo se fue corriendo con Darien. Usagi ¿encontrara el amor pronto.? Quien sabe, pues es difícil olvidar. Y sobre Rini pues ya leiste. Supongo. Me dejas review eh.

Es de la vida real aún excepto por eso de Rini y Tokio de Cristal, prometo y juro actualizar esta semana.

Sigan leyendo y dejan reviews, se los ruego.


	9. Suelta mi mano

-Serena, Darien te llamó por teléfono

-¿Darien?-se extrañó Serena

-Si, te llamó dos veces hoy, Serena no entiendo, ¿que pasa con ustedes dos?

Era cierto, en una semana no le había dicho nada a mamá Ikuko ni a su papá…

-Nosotros…terminamos…

-Oh hija, lo lamento…pero de cualquier manera, a tu padre no le agradaba nada, es que la diferencia de edades era muy grande, tu sabes, es muy mayor para ti, mejor te convendría estar con alguien de tu edad y…

Se detuvo al ver que Serena subía por las escaleras de la habitación muy deprimida, hace días que no iba al templo hikawa…no soportaría ir, Ami estaría ahí, quizás Darien también, y ella tendría que comportarse como si nada, feliz, era obvio que ellos se darían cuenta…al mismo tiempo, ella se preguntaba porque Darien le hablaba por teléfono…

-Serena, te habla Darien otra vez-dijo mamá Ikuko

-Dile que no estoy-

-Pero Serena…

-¡Dile que no estoy!-gritó con fuerza, no quería hablar con el, aunque se supone que habían acordado ser amigos

-Está bien-dice mamá Ikuko resignada

-/-----------------------

Tres Días después

-¿Pero Serena, ¿Porqué no quieres venir?-

-No quiero, no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer

-Pero Serena, según recuerdo no obtuviste el empleo, o sea, porque no puedes ir al templo como antes?-dice Rei-¿acaso no quieres ver a Darien?

-jajajaja…ay rei, como crees, simplemente tengo mucha tarea-

-desde hace tiempo que tienes mucha tarea y antes casi no hacías nada- dice Rei-Serena, confiesa que no quieres ver a Darien-

-Eso no es cierto Rei, lo que pasa es que estoy haciendo trabajos finales y…

-Esta bien, si tu lo dices, pero entonces eso quiere decir que irás al cumpleaños de Darien ¿no?

-Yo…yo…

-No Serena, tienes que ir, es el sábado aquí, a las 5, así que no tienes excusa, bueno, ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos después

Se escucha el ruido de que Rei ha colgado el teléfono

"No, no iré al cumpleaños de Darien, ya tendré que inventar algo, pero yo no voy a ir a ver su felicidad con Ami, y nadie me hará cambiar de opinión"

-Serena, Darien te habla de nuevo por teléfono, ¿que le digo?

-Dile que estoy dormida-dice Serena enojada

-Pero Serena, si apenas son las 9:30

-Solo dile eso, ¿si mamá?

-Está bien-dice Mamá Ikuko suspirando-pero algún día le tendrás que contestar

Sabado, 3 de agosto, nueve de la mañana

-Serena, te hablan por telefono otra vez, es Darien de nuevo-dice desde el primer piso mamá Ikuko, suponiendo que otra vez no le contestará a Darien-recuerda que hoy es su cumpleaños-

Serena suspira, por lo menos hoy hablará con el, es su cumpleaños después de todo

-Hola-dice Serena contestando el telefono

-hola Serena…yo… quería decirte otra vez, que lo lamento, eres una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida y lamento lo que pasó…

-No…no tienes nada de que disculparte…todo esta bien Darien

No, no es necesario que lo entienda,  
por que nunca le ha servido la razón  
al corazón, el corazón no piensa…  
No mi vida, ¿para qué te esfuerzas?  
no me tienes que explicar,  
siempre tu libertad, por mucho que eso duela

-Y Serena, siempre que pasó con tu trabajo ¿Te contrataron?-

-No Darien, no puede obtener el empleo, ya contrataron a otra persona en lugar de mi-

-Bueno, yo te puedo ayudar en cualquier caso, tengo un amigo que quizás pueda darte empleo…solo dime si necesitas cualquier cosa, sabes que cuentas conmigo

-Claro Darien, claro, yo te aviso-

-Y dime Serena, hay alguien que te quiere conocer, es un amigo mío, si quieres te lo presento…

-No Darien, en este momento estoy muy ocupada…quizás después…

-Bueno Serena, está bien, sabes, te quería preguntar algo, ¿Sabías que a Ami no le gusta mucho salir? Batallo mucho para que vaya conmigo a cenar, al cine o a cualquier lado y…-así Darien le platicó un rato de su relación con Ami

Y si, entiendo que quieres hablar,  
que a veces necesitas saber de mi  
pero no sé si quiera saber de ti,  
y vivir así, seguir así... pensando en ti

Serena sufría con cada palabra de Darien, le dolía el saber cuanto la amaba, mucho más de lo que la amó a ella, se preocupaba por ella, el la invitaba a ella, el le insistía a ella para estar juntos, cuando antes, era Serena la que tenía que invitar a salir a Darien…le dolía tanto, solo tenía ganas de tirar el teléfono, de decirle la verdad, que le dolía demasiado…solo quería dejar de ver a todos para siempre, no volver a saber de Darien…pero el insistía en hablar con ella, ya que se supone que eran amigos

Suelta mi mano ya por favor  
entiende que me tengo que ir,  
si ya no sientes más este amor  
no tengo nada más que decir.  
No digas nada ya por favor,  
te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mi.  
Cada palabra aumenta el dolor  
y una lágrima quiere salir

-Y Serena, ¿vendrás hoy verdad?-dice Darien en una súplica, esperando que ella conteste que si, en realidad la extraña y la necesita, aunque otra ocupe su corazón, Serena siempre sería parte de el-por favor anda, es mi cumpleaños dime que si

-Darien…yo…es que yo tenía planes y…

-Anda Serena, hace mucho que no te veo, eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, sería un gran vacío que no estuvieras ahí-dice Darien triste

Y por favor no me detengas,  
siempre encuentro la manera de seguir  
y de vivir aunque ahora no lo tenga.  
Y no mi vida, no vale la pena  
para que quieres llamar  
si el que era yo, ya no voy a estar  
esta es la ultima escena…

-Esta bien Darien, veré si puedo cancelar para ir, ¿está bien?

-Pero si no vas, hablamos mañana u otro día, ok?

--------------

-Esta bien, pero luego nos vemos Darien, llevamos mucho tiempo hablando, me tengo que ir-

---------------

4:00 pm

"¿Voy?¿No voy?¿Qué debo hacer? Quiero que Darien sea feliz, pero al mismo tiempo será muy doloroso el verlo con ella, seguro que ni siquiera me mirará a mi, solo estará con ella, no se para que me invita si la verdad es que seré invisible…como siempre (piensa recordando cosas pasadas), pero el me lo pidió, quizás si sea muy importante para el"

Y si, entiendo que quieres hablar,  
que a veces necesitas saber de mi  
pero no sé si quiera saber de ti,  
y vivir así, seguir así... pensando en ti

-------------

-hola-dice Serena llegando a la fiesta de Darien

-hola Serena, que bien que llegaste, pensé que no llegarías

-Si-dice Ami tomando la mano de Darien-pensé que no vendrías, me alegra mucho que te quedes, es muy importante para Darien que estés aquí, bueno, vamos a sentarnos, es hora de cenar-dice Ami-

Todos se sientan en la mesa a cenar, Darien se ve muy contento platicando con las chicas, de hecho platica mas con Rei que con Ami, pero casi nada habla con Serena, muy apenas le dirige la palabra

"lo sabía, no se que sentido tiene el que me haya invitado a venir, sabía que ni siquiera iba a hablarme, no tiene sentido estar aquí"

-Será mejor que ya me vaya-dice Serena terminando de cenar-feliz cumpleaños Darien, es mejor que me vaya a mi casa, tengo que estar con mi familia"

-Tan pronto-dice Darien angustiado-¿Porqué tan temprano Serena, es sábado, anda, quédate un rato mas, anda, por favor

-Pero Darien-dice Serena-es que estoy aburrida, no entiendo las cosas de las que estan hablando, no tengo nada que decir aquí

-Bueno Serena, de que quieres que hablemos, anda, tu pon el tema

-Yo-¿Qué tal de cine?-¿que películas quieren ver pronto?-dice Serena haciendo un esfuerzo por crear conversación

-Ehhhhhhh…pues la verdad-dice Darien-es que yo nunca tengo tiempo de ir al cine, ¿Qué les parece si mejor Rei nos cuenta de cómo le va en la escuela?

"Ya lo sabía, no podemos hablar de nada, pero ni modo, es su cumpleaños, después de hoy no tendré que verlo más"

-/-------

11: 00 pm

-Bueno, gracias por haber venido Serena, te hablo después para platicar, creo que solo hable yo hoy, no quiero que dejemos de vernos…solo por…lo que pasó-dice Darien

Serena solo se despide de las chicas mientras los amigos de Darien la miran con misterio, todos piensan en quien será esa chica que le interesa tanto a Darien

Serena va saliendo del tiempo…lo mejor era no volver a ver a darien, le hacía demasiado daño el verlo y que el le fuera indiferente con ella…era horrible ver como amaba a Ami, la amaba como nunca la amó a ella…era muy doloroso siquiera ver su rostro o el de Ami…lo mejor era no volverlos a ver…aunque Darien quería seguir en contacto con ella…quizás le tendría que confesar como se sentía para no herirlo al dejar de verlo…

Suelta mi mano ya por favor  
entiende que me tengo que ir,  
si ya no sientes mas este amor  
no tengo nada mas que decir.  
No digas nada ya por favor,  
te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mi.  
Cada palabra aumenta el dolor  
y una lágrima quiere salir

-------/------

Hola!

Aquí les pido su opinión, ¿Creen que debo poner la historia tal como pasó? Es que quizás no les guste el final, las cosas no son siempre como en los cuentos de hadas en los que cada quien obtiene lo que merece…saben como es la vida real, no suceden cosas mágicas ni nada se arregla por arte de magia…entonces, ustedes que opinan, ¿le sigo con la historia original o invento como me gustaría que hubieran pasado las cosas?

Por cierto, perdón por no actualizar tan pronto como dije, mi computadora se descompuso y acaban de arreglarla.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero que me dejen su opinión, y a Lady palas, pues dime que es lo que no te gustó, y recuerda, hasta ahora es de la vida real, quizás después haga un fanfic en el que pasen las cosas como yo quiera.


	10. Amistad

Ha pasado un mes desde que sucedió. Un mes en el que había estado sola, casi completamente sola. Casi nunca se reunía con las chicas, el dolor de ver a Ami era demasiado, muchos recuerdos venían a su mente, recuerdos dolorosos. Un mes en el que Ami había intentado en numerosas ocasiones acercársele, pero ella solo huía. Un mes en el que Darien le hablaba por teléfono y ella casi nunca contestaba. Un mes en el que las chicas se preguntaban porque el cambio de actitud en ella, porque la tristeza en sus ojos, si ella decía que no lo amaba.

--/---/-/-------------

No confiaba en nadie, se dio cuenta de que la gente era mala y solo les importaba su propio beneficio…Ami…¿Cómo pudiste?...Le había quitado su amor, su autoestima, su confianza, su fe en la gente, con solo un acto de traición.

El recuento de los daños  
del holocausto de tu amor...  
son incalculables e irreparables,  
hay demasiada destrucción...

Rini…Tokio de Cristal…su Reino…todo se había ido.

Lágrimas que no consiguen  
apagar el fuego que hay en mí;  
hay ilusiones muertas por doquiera;  
solo quedan ruinas de mí...

No se suponía que Darien era un presumido antipático nerd? No se suponía que era aburrido, molesto?...no se suponía que lo odiaba? Si, se suponía…pero con el paso del tiempo…se enamoró

En el recuento de los daños  
del terrible choque entre los dos...  
del firme impacto de tus manos  
no sobrevivió mi precaución...

Si, estaba enamorada, pero el nunca tenía tiempo para ella. En clases, en exámenes, en prácticas, en el hospital, excusas, siempre excusas… Nunca la amó como ella a él, nunca se sacrificó tanto como ella, nunca…

En el recuento de los daños  
me sales debiendo tantísimo amor  
que no puedo creer lo que escuché,  
como puedes decir que te olvidaré?

Nunca debió enamorarse. Ni siquiera por el pasado, o el futuro, si no tenían nada en común…debió saber que las cosas no iban a funcionar.

Oooh no! no, no, no,  
no, no puedo reponerme  
de ese beso que me sube al cielo  
que es el mismo  
que ahora me hunde en el infierno  
ooh no! ooh no!

Si el sabía que ella no era su tipo, si ella no era como sus amigas, ¿porqué había estado con ella?¿por obligación?¿lástima?¿Compromiso?

Oooh no! no, no, no,  
no, no puedo reponerme  
de tu forma tan cruel de abrazarme  
si sabías que no ibas a amarme  
qué ganabas?  
qué ganabas?  
con besarme.

Tanto tiempo sola…sin poder ver a nadie…le estaban afectando mucho, la soledad le afectaba, necesitaba un respiro…

En el recuento de los daños  
lo material todo lo perdí,  
perdí mi casa y mis amigas,  
todo lo mío te lo di...

Entre los desaparecidos:  
mi resistencia y mi voluntad...  
y hay algo mutilado que he pensado  
que tal vez era mi dignidad...

Oooh no! no, no, no,  
no, no puedo reponerme  
de ese beso que me sube al cielo  
que es el mismo  
que ahora me hunde en el infierno  
ooh no! ooh no!

Oooh no! no, no, no,  
no, no puedo reponerme  
de tu forma tan cruel de abrazarme  
si sabías que no ibas a amarme  
qué ganabas?  
qué ganabas?  
con besarme.

-/------------

Amistad…

Harta de estar en su casa, Serena vagaba por las calles de Tokio…en el parque numero diez se encontraban muchas parejas, recordar viejos tiempos le daba fuerzas para seguir viviendo, así que se sentó a mirar como la vida seguía a pesar de su dolor, como la gente era feliz.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió una mano calida en su hombro, cuando volteó a ver quien era…

-Ami!-dijo Serena sorprendida

-Hola Serena-dijo una Ami muy entusiasmada y feliz-¿Cómo te ha ido en clases?

-Bien…bien-decía Serena sin saber que decir, deseaba escapar de ahí lo mas rápido posible, verla le causaba mucho dolor, además de miedo de que ella fuera a hablar de Darien-

-Ah si, que bien, mira Serena, te quería invitar a ir al cine conmigo, ¿podemos ir mañana?

-Ehhh…mañana, este yo-dijo Ami nerviosa-este yo…yo…yo tenía que…

-Andaaaaaaa, andaaa dime que si, dime que si-decía Ami haciendo un puchero, cosa extraña en Ami-por favor, hace mucho que no vamos a ningún lado

"¿Qué hago que hago como escapo de aquí? Hace tanto tiempo que estoy sola…además…bueno"

-Ami, yo…-

-Eso es un si-dice Ami feliz-entonces nos vemos mañana y de aquí nos vamos al cine, esta bien?

-Ehhh

-Esta bien, nos vemos!

Ami se fue corriendo sin darle tiempo a Serena de reaccionar…

-/----

Al día siguiente…

Serena buscaba entre la gente, en el parque numero diez, a Ami, cuando vio a una parejita muy feliz besándose. Pensó en huir rápidamente, dispuesta a irse cuando…

-Serena!-gritó Ami-espera aquí estoy, dijo haciendo señas con las manos

Serena resignada fue hacia donde estaban Ami y Darien.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte Serena, es un milagro-decía Darien feliz

-ehhh…si…-decía serena sin saber que decir-nos vamos Ami?

-Claro, nada mas deja despedirme-dijo Ami

Después de la "despedida", que duró como una hora, Serena estaba muy enojada

"Si Ami sabe que no quiero ver a Darien, porque están aquí, si ella lo sabe perfectamente, acaso quiere hacerme sentir mal"

-Bueno, vamos Serena, ya es hora-dice Ami inocentemente

En el camino al cine, había tensión el ambiente, Serena no hablaba por miedo a que Ami mencionara a Darien, Ami no hablaba tampoco

En la película "en sus zapatos" que trata sobre dos hermanas, en la que una duerme con el novio de la otra, y después ésta la perdona, Serena sentía como si esa película estuviera dirigida a ellas.

"¿No que eras toda bondad?¿No que no podías sentir odio?"-le decía su conciencia a Serena-"A ver, si, estuvo mal lo que hizo, y eso, ¿que, ella lo ama, lo hizo todo por amor. ¿Acaso no hiciste lo mismo con Rei, no te enamoraste del hombre con el que Rei salía? Ellos se aman ¿Quién eres tu por castigar a Ami por amar a Darien? ¿Acaso tú eres perfecta?"

Serena se regañaba a si misma por haber sentido odio por Ami…no la comprendía, quizás nunca lo haría, pero ella no era nadie para juzgarla. Tantas cosas que habían pasado juntas, tantas veces que ella le ayudó a estudiar, tantas veces que expuso su vida por protegerla, tantas veces que la apoyó, la acompañó…tantas cosas vividas, tantos años, para que ella la juzgara por amar…a alguien que según Serena, era imposible no amar.

" la comprendo…yo amo a Darien…comprendo lo que siente…ella no tiene la culpa, el amor es así…aunque me duela…"

Después de terminar la película, Serena y Ami platicaron de la escuela, de sus vidas, de todo, claro, sin mencionar a Darien

Así, Serena decidió que ella no podía juzgar ni castigar a nadie por amar…sobre todo a una de sus mejores amigas, que había hecho tanto por ella en tantos años.

Serena y Ami volvieron a hablarse, sin mencionar a Darien por supuesto…Serena volvió a ir a las reuniones en el templo hikawa, aunque de vez en cuanto tenía que ver a Darien y su corazón se rompía, estaba segura de que algún día sanaría, olvidaría y dejaría de amarlo.

-/-------------------

Decidí continuar con la historia original, gracia por sus reviews, que aunque me llegaron menos que en otros capitulos, se los agradezco mucho.


	11. El plan

5 meses después…

La vida sigue. Serena sigue en la escuela de diseño, Ami sigue con Darien, por supuesto en medicina. Rei continúa en el templo Hikawa y estudiando relaciones internacionales, Mina sigue estudiando música, Lita sigue estudiando para ser chef, Haruka aun está con Michiru, Hotaru está en preparatoria.

Serena se ve muy seguido con las chicas, a veces Darien también va a las reuniones, en las que Serena se siente nerviosa e incomoda, no hay duda de que aún lo ama, pero ha vuelto a ser la misma de antes, incondicional amiga, pase lo que pase, incondicional sonrisa, pase lo que pase.

Casa de Serena

-Serena, te llama Darien por teléfono!-grita mamá Ikuko a Serena

- ¿?-

-Hola- dice Serena contestando el teléfono

-Hola Serena, ¿Qué me cuentas, como has estado?

-Bien…-dice Serena, como siempre incomoda al hablar con Darien-¿y tu Darien?

-Bien, estoy feliz pues casi me gradúo…además de que me ofrecieron una beca para estudiar una especialidad en una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Estados Unidos-dice Darien entusiasmado

-Que bien-dice Serena-siempre fue tu sueño estudiar en Estados Unidos, por fin podrás realizarlo, ¿Cuándo piensas irte?

-La verdad, ni siquiera se si la voy a aceptar…

-Adivino, te da miedo que Ami te deje-dice Serena bromeando

-Honestamente, si-dice Darien con tristeza-tengo miedo de que al irme deje de quererme, pero, mi mayor temor es que ella se enamore de alguien mas, Serena, ¿crees que es posible que esto suceda?

-Pues…

-------- flashback----

-¿Cómo pudiste? –Dijo Serena muy enojada-¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste?-dijo Serena aumentando su tono de voz-¿Porqué? ¿Acaso no te importo en lo más mínimo?¿No pudiste pensar en mi?¿PORQUÉ?

-Yo…dijo Ami muy tranquila-yo no sé porque lo hice…solamente, sentía que debía hacerlo

-Pero… ¿no pudiste esperar a regresar?¿Hablarme por telefono?¿Mandarme un mail? Lo que sea…yo…lo hubiera comprendido…no tenías que traicionarme.

-Ami se quedó sin palabras, no sabía que decir

-----fin del flashback----

-En realidad, creo que Ami es una persona que se entrega totalmente al amor y se deja llevar por su corazón…

-Ah-dice Darien desilusionado-eso quiere decir que me dejará por otro, ¿verdad?

-Es posible, sobre todo por la distancia-dijo Serena honestamente

-Entonces, lo mejor es terminar con ella antes de irme-dijo Darien con mucha determinación

-No, espera, yo, no quise, no-dice Serena alterada, sintiéndose inmensamente culpable, esa no era su intención- Mira, esa es solo mi opinión, solo creo que puede suceder, pero también te puede suceder a ti, además, es posible que, si en realidad se aman, no se enamoren de nadie mas-

-No, no quiero arriesgarme, no quiero que, estando ahí, ella me deje y no pueda continuar mis estudios por depresión, lo mejor es terminar de una vez-

-Oh, no Darien, no me hagas esto-dice Serena culpable-Debí cerrar mi bocota, perdoname

-¿porqué? ¿Por decirme lo que piensas? Solo estás siendo honesta, además, yo te lo pregunté-

-Pero Darien, piénsalo bien, reconsidéralo, si en realidad se aman podrán superar cualquier adversidad-

-Está bien, te prometo que lo pensaré

-Que alivio-dice Serena

-------------/----/-----------/-/-/-

Serena camina de un lado a otro de su habitación preocupada, muy preocupada. En unos momentos recibirá la visita de Amy, que le habló por teléfono porque que tenía que decirle algo muy importante con respecto a Darien… además, dijo que también está relacionado con ella.

"¿conmigo?¿relacionado conmigo? No entiendo, si Darien y yo casi no nos vemos, ya no hay nada entre nosotros, no entiendo que podrá ser."

Amy llega directamente a la habitación de Serena…

-Hola Serena, tu mamá me dejó pasar… ¿ cómo te fue hoy?

-¿Cuál como te fue hoy? Amy, me tienes con el alma en un hilo, dime, ¿Qué me querías decir?

-Bueno, no es tan importante, además, es obvio que Darien lo haya descubierto, te acuerdas de lo que pasó la semana pasada-

------flashback--------

Serena no sabía porque, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Las chicas se encontraban en el centro comercial comiendo muy felices, pero Serena estaba distraída.

"me pareció haber visto a Darien…pero no puede ser, que estaría haciendo aquí, si se supone que solo íbamos a venir nosotras…además, si el estuviera aquí nos saludaría y se iría a platicar con Amy… es imposible, además, según recuerdo, es hora de clases para él… creo que me estoy volviendo loca"

Cuando Serena acababa de pensar eso, notó que unas manos masculinas tapaban los ojos de Amy (que estaba enfrente de ella) y ponían enfrente de ella unas rosas rojas…

-Hola mi amor, hola chicas-dice Darien muy feliz, ante la sorpresa de todas las sailors, incluso de Amy

-Ho…hola Darien-dice Amy increíblemente sonrojada y sorprendida-¿No se supone que deberías estar en clase?

-¿Acaso no estas feliz de verme? - dice Darien resentido

-Sabes que me alegra mucho verte-dice Amy- lo que pasa es que no comprendo

-No lo recuerdas… ¿lo olvidaste?-dice Darien desilusionado.

-Claro que lo recuerdo Darien, pero me extraña que estés aquí-dice Amy

-Por supuesto que no iría a clases para festejar nuestros seis meses, no me importa no ir un día con tal de festejar como se debe-dice Darien ante la sorpresa de las chicas- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a cenar a las ocho?

-Pero Darien-dice Lita-lo mas apropiado es que estén solos, ¿no?

-No Lita, nos haría muy felices su compañía, vamos, haganos el favor de festejar con nosotros, ¿verdad Amy?

-Si claro-dice Amy- nos sentimos mucho mejor con ustedes

-Vamos-dice Darien ¿Qué dicen?

-Por mi está bien-dice Rei

-Si ustedes quieren-dice Lita

-Siiiiiiiiii fiesta, la diosa del amor seguramente conocerá a alguien en el restaurante, nos casaremos y viviremos felices para siempre-dice Mina con corazones en los ojos, ante una gota de cada uno de los presentes-

-…-

-¿Serena-pregunta Darien extrañado

-Yo….tengo cosas que hacer, lo lamento-

-¿Qué cosas Serena?¿No podrías hacerlas en la mañana?

-Yo…ehhh…yo-dice Serena nerviosa-tengo que estudiar-dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente

-¿En sabado?-dice Darien incrédulo-

-Si-

-El lunes es día festivo-dice Darien sospechando algo

-pero el martes tenemos examen-dice Serena

-Pero Serena-dice Mina (regándola, hay mina…)-los exámenes finales son hasta dentro de un mes, solo podrías presentar un pequeño examen rápido en este momento-

-Lo sé, pero ando mal en esa materia y necesito estudiar mucho, así que, tengo que irme ya-dice Serena sin soportar casi las lagrimas, corriendo en ese momento del centro comercial ese lugar, dejando a todos perplejos

/------- Fin del Flashback------------

-Si, y eso que Amy-dice Serena impaciente

-Bueno, Darien me habló ayer a mi casa-dice Amy tranquilamente- y me dijo que llegó a la conclusión de que lo sigues amando-

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?-dice Serena sorprendida-no puede ser

-Es que, Serena, estas siendo demasiado obvia, al irte de esa manera, al no querer contestar sus llamadas, al irte casi siempre de las reuniones cuando el llega-

-Pero solo por eso-dice Serena

-Al decir que vas a estudiar el sábado para presentar el martes eres demasiado obvia-

-Pero…es que no se me ocurrió otra cosa-dice Serena rascando su cabeza

-Es que… no es solo eso, tal parece que Darien investigó si era cierto eso de tu examen y descubrió que todos sus exámenes ya terminaron-

-¿Qué hizo que?-dice Serena sorprendida

-Si, tal parece que tiene amigos en tu escuela y en tu salón, y les preguntó-

-Oh no-dice Serena preocupada-estoy frita

-¿Sabes que me dijo?-dice Amy-Me dijo que te dijera que nos veíamos todos los días y viera tu expresión para saber si en realidad lo amas, y que luego se lo dijera

-¿Qué hizo que?-dice Serena molesta- ¿Y que le respondiste?

-Que no lo iba a hacer, y estuvo por horas y horas insistiéndome, me decía, ¿entonces no lo vas a hacer? A cada rato.-dice Amy

-Pero, entonces, ¿sabe que aun lo amo?-dice Serena triste

-No lo sabe, solo lo sospecha-

-Ay, no que debo hacer, que debo hacer-dice Serena mordiéndose las uñas

-Y aún hay mas-dice Amy-el quiere, un día de estos, venir a el templo Hikawa cuando estemos todas, y hacer…-dice Amy enrojecida-escenitas

-¿Escenitas?-dice Serena desconcertada

-Ya sabes-dice Amy cada vez mas enrojecida-escenitas, escenitas

-Ahhhh, escenitas-dice Serena

-Si, para ver tu reacción y confirmar sus sospechas-dice Amy

-Hay no-dice Serena cada vez mas angustiada-no Amy, que voy a hacer-dice Serena angustiada-¿Y si no vuelvo a ir al templo hikawa?-

-Eso confirmaría sus sospechas también, sería muy raro que dejaras de ir-dice Amy

-Hay no, que haré-dice Serena angustiada-¿Amy, que puedo hacer?

-No lo sé Serena, realmente no lo sé-dice Amy

-Ya sé-dice Serena-Y si salgo de nuevo con que estoy enamorada de Seiya

-Demasiado previsible-dice Amy-que tal alguien nuevo, algún amigo tuyo

-mmmm…que tal…Erick-dice Serena-

-¿Hiroshi? ¿el mejor amigo de Kuno, mi compañero de clases?

-Si, el, así puedes comentarle a Darien al respecto-

-Genial idea-dice Amy-después le diré que sientes algo por el, espero que tu plan funcione-

-Yo lo espero aún mas-dice Serena

Fin del capitulo

Saori-Luna: haces que me sienta orgullosa del fanfic, el que te involucres en él. No se si las cosas estén tan cool entre nosotros, pero ya veremos.

aracne: mmm…pues mira, Yo creo que Serena si hubiera perdonado a Amy así de fácil, con su gran corazón me parece lógico…yo lo hice porque como quiera la quiero mucho. Lo que dijo Serena es que se enamoró de alguien a quien amaba Rei, y en la historia si sucedió así, lo aseguro porque hace poco vi sailor moon otra vez por la pagina de videos que te conté. Y eso no pasó tampoco en la vida real.

Starligt: Emm, pues Yo digo que Serena si la hubiera perdonado, así de facil o más.

Umi Kou: Seiya aparecerá pronto, amo tu fanfic.

Danyseren: Gracias, opino lo mismo de Serena. Y pues, yo tampoco entiendo eso de Darien.

ULCE: Gracias por leer, se que eres nueva en mi fanfic, te agradezco mucho que leas. No la quiero hacer sufrir ni jamás lo querré.

Laura: Que bueno que te guste mi historia, bienvenida, perdón por el retraso, pero pensaba terminar el fic ya, pero me decidí por contarlo exactamente como sucedió y tuve que borrar lo que tenía y empezar de nuevo.

hotaru22: perdon, te digo lo mismo que a Laura y muchisimas gracias por leer.

LeahRiddle: Gracias por leerme, me encanta tu fanfic. Pues, quizás no he sanado del todo. Seiya volverá.

---------

Gracias a todos por leer, muchísimas gracias y perdón por el retraso, pero, pensaba terminar la historia sin ser tan especifica, pero, mejor decidí poner exactamente lo que pasó, y tuve que volver a comenzar a escribir.

Uno de los próximos capítulos se llama: La boda

Los dejo con eso, nos leemos después.

PD: Estoy muy triste porque marinlucero chiba, Pandora no Rea, Natalia Kido, Amber Bellum y mollykfever no me dejaron review, voy a llorar. Supongo que ya no les gustó mi fanfic, lamento haberlas decepcionado.


	12. no me voy a humillar ante ti

Eran las 4 de la mañana y no podía dormir… no dejaba de pensar en el pasado, en lo que era y lo que iba a ser…antes de que todo cambiara…antes de que ella…si…ella…

Todo había sido su culpa

¡Su maldita culpa!

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Qué necesidad había de acercarse a el para pedirle ayuda? Si…necesitaba ayuda en la escuela…porque la carrera de Medicina es una de las más difíciles…

¡Que va! Si ella era todo un genio. ¿No podría necesitar realmente ayuda para el examen de admisión? ¿O si?

Aún lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer…

/-/--/-----------Flashback--------

Estaban todos reunidos en el templo Hikawa…como siempre.

Cada una de las chicas estaba estudiando para su examen de admisión a la universidad… Serena incluso… Darien se encontraba aburrido…mirando de un lugar a otro… Serena levantó la mirada y observó como Ami levantaba la miraba del libro y miraba a Darien, para después regresar a su libro…

De nuevo, Serena vio como Ami miraba discretamente a Darien para volverse a concentrar en su libro…

De nuevo…

Y de nuevo…

-"¿Qué tanto le mira Ami a Darien? vaaaaa no debe ser nada…"dispuesta a concentrarse en su libro, Serena dejó todo por la paz… hasta que…

-¿Si?¿Qué pasa Ami?-dijo Darien

Serena volteó para encontrarse a Ami al lado de Darien sonrojada…

-Me…podrías ayudar a…resolver esto…-

-Claro-

Serena vio como Darien se levantaba de su lugar a su lado y se dirigía a donde estaba Amy…y así comenzó todo…

fin del flashback

¡Si ella nunca se hubiera acercado a Darien nada jamás habría pasado!

Y ella la había perdonado…

La había perdonado…

No, no lo había hecho…

Y jamás…jamás perdonaría el daño que ella le había causado…

Sabía que estaba mal desear todas las noches que ellos no estuvieran juntos…

Sabía que estaba mal…odiarla…

Trataba de no hacerlo…pero no podía…intentaba sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza…no odiarla, no amarlo…

Tampoco deseaba amarlo…

Después de haberla engañado…

Después de haberla dejado…

No quería amarlo…

No lo soportaba más…

Quería desaparecer…

Tan solo para dejar de amarlo…

Voy a sacarme de las venas  
este líquido que arde,  
este líquido que me hace  
que te ame...

Voy a arrancarme el corazón  
por estúpido y traidor,  
por latir enloquecido  
y adorarte...

Voy a quitarme la cordura  
y con ella la amargura  
del trueno contenido del  
deseo...

¡No! No quería amarlo…deseaba odiarlo…por haber destruido su futuro…sus ilusiones…por haberla engañado…por haberla dejado…por saber…que aún lo amaba…y no importarle

Voy a mentir que no te quiero  
cuando estés cerca de mí,  
no voy a ser otra en tu juego,  
no me voy a humillar ante ti

Para eso era el plan…para aparentar que ya no lo amaba…porque su orgullo no la dejaba decir la verdad…el jamás sabría la realidad…el jamás sabría cuanto…cuanto…cuanto lo amaba…

Me estoy rompiendo en  
pedazos,  
en un salvaje querer  
olvidarte,

Me estoy rompiendo en pedazos,  
para arrancarte me voy a  
arrancar la carne!

Me estoy rompiendo en pedazos,  
por amarte demasiado,  
Me estoy rompiendo en pedazos,  
latentes y que duelen  
y que siguen  
y que siguen  
y que siguen enamorados!

Tal vez lo mejor sería  
rendirme y entregarme a tus deseos  
y comprender que ya no hay  
remedio ...  
No, no y no!

Voy a romperme cada hueso  
por quererte tan adentro  
por ser débil y temblar  
cuando te veo...

Voy a cortarme de la boca  
mis labios, lengua y todas  
las ansias que provocas  
con tu aroma...

**Voy a mentir que no te quiero  
cuando estés cerca de mí,  
no voy a ser otra en tu juego,  
no me voy a humillar ante tí!**

Me estoy rompiendo en pedazos,  
en un salvaje querer  
olvidarte,

Me estoy rompiendo en pedazos,  
para arrancarte me voy a  
arrancar la carne!

Me estoy rompiendo en pedazos,  
por amarte demasiado,  
Me estoy rompiendo en pedazos,  
latentes y que duelen  
y que siguen  
y que siguen  
y que siguen enamorados!  
Me estoy rompiendo en pedazos  
me estás rompiendo en pedazos  
pedazos.

-----------

Otro día comenzaba, irían al templo hikawa como siempre, normalmente se reunían una vez a la semana…

Antes de entrar al templo, Serena escuchó un sssssssssssssssss

-sssssssssssssssssssss

-ssssssssssssssssssssss

-¿Eh?-voltea Serena confundida para encontrarse a una Ami entre los árboles

-Serena…ven…es urgente…

-Si…¿Qué sucede Ami?

-Hoy…hoy es el día…hoy viene Darien a las 4…

-No! ¡No puede ser!

-Pues así es, hoy viene Darien después de nuestra reunión, y tiene un plan…

-¡No!¿Qué piensa hacer?

-Piensa…bueno, como sabes, quiere comprobar su teoría, es decir, quiere comprobar que tu lo amas…ya sabes como…-dice Ami poniéndose roja-

-Si-dice Serena con una gota en la cabeza-pero como…¿piensa hacer esas cosa enfrente de todas?

-No-dice Ami al tiempo que mueve la cabeza-¿Ves el cielo?

-¿Qué con el cielo?

-Va a llover-dice Ami-

-¿Y…?-dice Serena totalmente extrañada-

-Bueno, si está lloviendo cuando salgamos, seguro nos mojaríamos-dice Ami mirando hacia las largas escaleras del templo-y pues, como sabes, el departamento de él es el más cercano, entonces su plan es ofrecerse a llevarnos, ya que las chicas viven cerca de aquí…entonces, estaríamos en su departamento un buen rato, veríamos una película y el se portaría…cariñoso-dice Amy totalmente enrojecida

-Y…Ami… ¿porqué no trajiste algunos paraguas?-dice Serena enojada-

-Jejejeje, no se me ocurrió-dice Ami

-aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh no, que haré, que haré-dice asustada Serena-¿y si me voy?-

-Sería muy obvio, todos los viernes nos reunimos y cuando viene él, da la casualidad de que no llegas-dice Ami-ya no puedes darte el lujo de delatarte tan obviamente-

-Pero…entonces que hago, que hago-

-Resistir-dice Ami-de todas maneras, algún día esto iba a pasar, y no puedes huir para siempre-

-Lo sé-dice Serena triste-pero como lograré…que no se note…lo que siento…-dice Serena a punto de las lágrimas-

-Tendrás que hacerlo…no hay otra salida…-dice Ami

------------------------------------/---------

En el templo Hikawa, más tarde, ya estaban todas las chicas reunidas, estaban comiendo un pastel que hizo lita…

-mmmmmm…dice Serena-Yomiiiiiiii-

-Delicioso-dice Rei, que delicia-

-Si-dice Ami-te quedó genial Lita-

-Gracias chicas-dice Lita-pero creo que ya las dejaron sin pastel-

-Ehhhhhh?-dicen todas-Serena!

-Jejejejeje-dice Serena comiéndose la ultima rebanada-es que está muy rico-dice con la boca llena, mientras a todas les resbala una gota en la cabeza-

-Hola chicas-dice Darien mientras se escucha un trueno -Hola mi amor-dice Darien sentándose al lado de Ami y dándole un beso en la boca-

-"que asco"-pensó Serena, al sentir revuelto el estómago-

Una hora después…

Se escuchan truenos mientras las chicas tiemblan de frío

-Está lloviendo muy fuerte-dice Lita-será mejor que nos quedemos aquí

-Si-dice Mina-la diosa del amor no se puede enfermar, así no se puede conocer chicos

-Serena, ¿Te llevo?-dice Darien con una sonrisa en la cara

-eeeeeem no es necesario-dice Serena

-Si, lo es, tus padres se preocuparán mucho-dice Darien con una sonrisa más grande-Lita y Mina pueden llegar cuando quieran a sus casas, pero tú no, sé como te regañan cuando llegas tarde-

-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemmmmmmm, bueno, lo que pasa es que yo...-dice Serena-

-Si-dice Ami mientras le guiña el ojo a Serena y le murmura, "es necesario" -anda, ven con nosotros-

-Pero nos mojaremos-dice Serena

-Te mojarás más si vas sola a tu casa-dice Darien

"tienen razón"-piensa Serena-está bien vamos-

Los chicos corren con la lluvia, y de casualidad Serena se tropieza

-AAAAAAAAAuuchhhhh-dice Serena-

-Serena apúrate-dicen Ami y Darien casi llegando al auto-

-Si-dice Serena sobándose el tobillo

Llegan al auto mientras Serena se queja del dolor

-Auch-dice Serena ya en la parte de atrás del auto de Darien-me dolió mucho-

-Además, están todas mojadas, es mejor que se sequen en mi departamento antes de que las lleve a su casa-dice Darien con una sonrisa triunfante

-Ahhhh…está bien-dice Serena suspirando

Al llegar al departamento de Darien, él les da unas toallas para que se sequen

-Y... ¿como te ha ido en la escuela, Serena?-dice Darien mientras ayuda a Ami a secarse el cabello

-Bien-dice Serena tratando de no mostrar sus expresiones-pues lo normal, ya sabes, no demasiado bien, pero no me quejo

-Ah-dice Darien-Y…porqué no se quedan a ver una película, acabo de rentar una muy interesante-

-¡Si!-dice Ami feliz-está bien por mí, ¿tu que crees Serena?

-Bueno-dice viendo con temor los truenos a través de la ventana-está bien

1 hora después, Serena se encuentra en el sillón individual de la sala de Darien, Ami y él se encuentran en el sofá.

-Que aburrido-dice Serena-me hubieran dicho que era cine de arte y no me hubiera quedado-

-Que dices Serena, si es lo mejor que hay-dice Darien-¿verdad que si, amor?

-Si claro, no ves lo hermoso del relato, de los sentimientos producidos en la gente por la guerra del Golfo-dice Ami extasiada

-Claro, claro-dice Serena dormitando, viendo a Ami y a Darien tomados de la mano-

Después de dos horas interminables, la lluvia ya ha cesado y la película terminado.

-Bueno, Ami te dejo y después a ti Serena, ¿si?-dice Darien levantándose del sofá-¿Serena?¿Serena?

-Ah que ¿Darien no? No porque no… ¿eh?-dice Serena despertando de su pesadilla-¿Qué?

-¿Nos vamos?-dice Darien con una gota en la cabeza de la mano de Ami

-Si, claro-dice Serena estirándose

-------

-Bueno, ya llegamos-dice Darien llegando a la casa de Ami-Vamos

Serena, Ami y Darien llegan a la puerta de la casa de Ami…

-Te voy a extrañar mucho en vacaciones-dice Darien a Ami

-Yo también-dice Ami-pero puedes venir a mi casa cuando quieras-

-No, ya sabes que tengo miedo de no agradarle a tu mamá-dice Darien preocupado-ni tampoco a su futuro esposo…

-Te van a adorar, ya lo verás-

-No…no quiero-

-Andaaa siiiiiiiiiiiiii-dice Ami portándose tan cursi como Serena jamás había visto-

-No, no quiero-dice Darien-no quiero y no me puedes obligar-

-¿Y si te doy un beso?-dice Ami acercándose provocativamente a Darien

-No-dice Darien haciendo un puchero-no, no quiero

-Ándale-dice Ami-con un beso te convenzo

-No, con nada-dice Darien volteando la mirada-además, tú no me quieres

-Claro que te quiero-dice Ami-te adoro, dejame darte un beso

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-¡Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa dale su maldito beso!-dice Serena

-Está bien, que carácter-dice Darien resignado a que el juego terminó, besando a Ami

Un beso laaargo

Laaaaaaargo

Laaaaaaaaargo

Laaaaaaaaargooooo

Y asqueroso para Serena…

Después de unos largos minutos que duró el beso (en serio duró mucho)

Darien deja a Ami y se queda observando a Serena por unos momentos

-¿Nos vamos?-dice con un semblante un poco triste, que para Serena significó que el entendió que ella ya no lo amaba

-Si, vamos, nos vemos Ami-

-Nos vemos Amor-

Ya en su casa Serena llega con un poco de asco, le causaba muchas nauseas ver a Ami y Darien juntos ¿acaso jamás se acostumbraría?

-Bueno, lo logré-dice Serena al llegar a su cuarto

"Logré aparentar que ya no lo amo…ahora, falta la parte dos del plan"

-----/-/

Proximos capítulos

-¿Nos casamos en abril?

-No

/---

Nota de Sailor angel: Holaaaaaa, siiiii lo sé, capitulo con meses de retraso y feo, lo sé…pero en realidad no he tenido ganas de escribir, mas tarde entenderán porque…

En fin, no puse a Seiya por lo pronto, creo que olvido detalles de cómo fueron o son las cosas…en fin…

A ver si alguien me lee con tanto tiempo de retraso, advierto que el capitulo lo escribí forzado porque ya era demasiado tiempo sin actualizar, o sea que no fue solo por inspiración, cuando es así no me quedan muy bien…

La canción es me estoy rompiendo en pedazos, por Gloria Trevi…

Gracias por leer, se siente muy bien que a alguien le guste lo que escribes, además del desahogo, muchas gracias!

-


	13. aviso

Hola! Vaya, es genial que todavía haya gente a quien le interese esta historia :D

En realidad se supone que ya no escribiría este fanfic, pero algunas han sido tan insistentes que lo continuaré. Tardaré un ratito, maximo tardaré una semana, ya que estoy trabajando, pero lo continuaré. Muchas gracias por los reviews, en especial a cone black!Gracias a tu insistencia continuaré la historia :D

Si siguen interesados por favor déjenme review :D


End file.
